Summer With R5
by Mealuvsriker1999
Summary: Ally is sitting on the counter in sonic boom on her laptop skyping her LA best friends and they happen to be the famous pop/rock band R5 she is in love with her best friend Rocky little does she know he is also in love with her.
1. Bluebird

Ally is sitting on the counter in sonic boom on her laptop skyping her LA best friends and they happen to be the famous pop/rock band R5 she is in love with her best friend Rocky little does she know he is also in love with her.

Ally" hey guess what my dad told me that we're going Cali for the summer isn't that awesome!"

Rydel "heck yeah! #bestsummerever! Think of all the sleepovers and bon fires and watching Dora!"

Riker "Dora? How old are you guys! Rydel your almost 21 and Kit-Kat your almost 18 and you watch Dora!?"

Rocky" ha-ha and where are you staying? At your mom's place or a hotel?"

Ally" you ask a lot of questions 1st we're staying at my mom's duhh do you think my dad would spend money at a hotel then free stay at my moms and 2nd what? Dora is awesome to make fun of and 3rd Dells remember when we were watching and she asked what our favorite part was! Ha-ha"

Rydel "Omg! You were like my favorite part was and she cut you off and you started flipping out at the TV saying "bitch I wasn't done talking yet" something like that it was funny as hell "

**A/N I got that from Kickin' It On Tour With R5, Auslly and Trez, best story I have ever read! **

Ross" you are one weird girl"

Ally "uhh…thanks I think? "

Rydel "so Kat is there a boyfriend that we don't know about?" *Rydel knows that Ally likes Rocky*

Ally "welllllllllll…. *Just then Austin and Dez walks in* hey guys "

Rocky "who are you talking to Kitty Kat? "

Ally" it's just Dez and Austin, Dez say hi to Rocky and R5

Dez "Hey Ally, and R5 * remembers that ally likes rocky hey Als what's up (looks at her computer see's R5) omg you know R5 don't you have a crush on one of them! *R5, Austin look at her while she hits Dez and blushes*

Ally "shut up Dez! And how do you even know that?!"

Dez "I heard you taking to someone about it "

Austin "Dez I doubt that she knows R5 are they here no so the only famous person she knows is me" *Rocky hears this and starts talking to her*

Rocky " Kitty Kat when are you coming to Cali I miss you like crazy and so does my mom she like when's Ally coming to see us again and dells won't shut up about girl time she wants but you're not here "

Ally "im coming in a week and I also have a few songs you guys might like"

Austin "I thought you were my song writer not theirs!"

**A/N in this story im making Dez more Ally's nest friend than Austin and Trish **

Ally "I can write for whoever I want! And their my best friends"

Riker "Kit-Kat helped with our album louder plus she's Rydel's best friend"

Ratliff" she's the awesomest bestie like ever" *trying to sound like Rydel*

Ally" your such a dork you know that right" *laughing *

*Ally's dad walks in *

AD "Ally honey are you packed we leave tomorrow and we're bring Dez his parents are going India for the summer and don't want him here alone or alone with Austin we all know that's not a good thing"

*thinks about it and then agrees*

Ally" yeah that's true the city of Miami would be covered in pancakes and kangaroos or llamas"

Dez "me and Austin are going to my house see you tomorrow alls "* gives her a hug and leaves with Austin"

Ally do you guys want to hear my songs I have two so far?"

R5 "yeah!"

Ally "it's called "Bluebird"

"How the hell does a broken heart get back together when it's torn apart?

Teach itself to start beating again?

This little bluebird came looking for you

I said that I hadn't seen you in quite some time

And this little bluebird came looking again

I said we weren't even friends, she could have you

Don't you think it was hard?

I didn't even say that you died

But it wouldn't have been such a lie, 'cause then I started to cry

This little bluebird sure won't give it a rest

She swears that you may be better than all the rest

I said, "No, you've got it all wrong.

If he was something special, I wouldn't have this song."

And don't you think it was hard?

I didn't even say that you died

But it wouldn't have been such a lie, 'cause then I started to cry

How the hell does a broken heart get back together when it's torn apart?

And teach itself to start beating again?

What if when she comes over, I am in your arms, taking all I want from you again?

How the hell does a broken heart get back together when it's torn apart?

Teach itself to start beating again?

How the hell does a broken heart get back together when it's torn apart?

Teach itself to start beating again?

Beating again

This little bluebird won't come here anymore

So I went looking for her, and I found you "

**A/N I don't own bluebird by Christina Perri **

Ally "so what did you guys think?" * A bit nervous but then she sees them with huge smiles and clapping and cheering from them and the costumers in Sonic Boom*

Ally "im guessing you guys liked it ha-ha "

Riker "liked it more like loved it!"

Ross "yeah what Riker said it was awesome!"

Rydel "who was it about because you were singing about a guy and from what you told us you haven't dated that much?" * she thinks its about Rocky and his "girlfriend" that he made up to make Ally jealous

Rocky "who was it about Kitty Kat?" * he's mad because he thinks she has crush on someone that's nit him, he said Kitty Kat because he knows she would cave and tell them*

Ally " it's about me trying to move on from this guy I've had a crush on since forever because its time to face facts that he will never like me back or give me the time of day"

Ally "why waste my time with a guy that doesn't even like me back "

Ratliff "preach it sister"* that makes Ally laugh like crazy*

Ally "you always know how to make my day better E-rat"

Ratliff "I try "* he said it with a smug look on his face"

Rydel "that means we can go guy shopping when you get here"*she said excitedly

Ally "well I better go and pack before I go are you guys picking us up at the airport?"

Rocky "yeah that's if you mom is but I think we are see you when you get to Cali" *with a smirk he said* "my Cali girl" *that made Ally blush like crazy and Rocky loved it*

Ally "bye guys talk to you later "* with that she signed off * "well I better start packing "

**A/N what do you guys think so far for my first Austin and Ally fanfiction **


	2. Pass me by

Ally's POV

AD "Ally it's time to get up we have to be at the airport in an hour!"

Ally "aright im up!" * She showers fishtails her hair puts on tight jean and Rocky's sweatshirts that he gave her and black converse plus the guitar pick necklace that Rocky gave her* "okay im ready! Is Dez here yet?"

AD "he just pulled up bring your stuff down!" * She has two suitcases and her backpack and the guitar she got from the lynches .she grabs her phone and heads down stairs to find Dez and her dad with their suitcases*

Ally "let's hit the road! * Her dad sees Rocky's sweatshirt and asks*

AD "is that Rocky's?"

Ally "yeah why he gave it to me two summers ago?"

AD "because that's his hockey sweatshirt and they only let their girlfriends where them? Didn't you see his last name on the back?" * she looks at the back of it and sees LYNCH written on it, she starts to think maybe Rocky does like her *

Ally "he never told me why he decided to give it to me just like the necklace he gave me?"

AD "maybe he will tell you when we get there."

They put their stuff in the car and drove to the airport. They all went back to sleep when the boarded the plane. 5 and a have hours later they land in Cali

Ally "yay! Were in California I can't wait to see the Lynches!"

AD "what about your mother?"

Ally "her too I want to see Rydel I have so much to tell her about Miami"

Dez" I can't wait to meet you Cali friends they sound cool"

Ally "well they are the best people you will ever meet" * looks over and sees Rocky and runs over to him*

Ally "ROCKY! * Rocky looks up sees Ally breaks into a huge smile and pulls her into a tight hug*

Rocky "Kitty Kat! I missed you"

Ally "Rock this is Dez he's my Best friend and before you start your my best friend too and so is all you Lynches/Ratliff"

Dez "I heard a lot of things about you and how Ally wears your sweatshirt* and sends him a knowing look saying I know you like her so don't even hide it*

Rocky " I hope they were good things and she's my best friend and she always steals my sweatshirts so I gave her one"*smiles when he sees what she's wearing* " well lets get you to your moms house and then im kidnapping you and Dez and taking you guys to my place to see my family

Ally" yay! I missed mama storms cooking"

Rocky "she missed your weirdness"* gets punched in the arm by Ally * " you know your weird you watch Dora with my sister * he and Dez start laughing really hard*

Ally "whatever oh and Rocks when do I get to meet the girlfriend of yours?"

Rocky "we broke up because I like someone else* Dez gave him that look again *

Ally "well that sucks and im glad you like someone"* she said a little sad when he said he likes someone else *"well we better go"

AD "to the car "* gets weird looks from Ally and Dez , Rocky just's laughs *

Ally " turn on the radio * Dez turns it on and American girl came on

I fell in love in a 7/11 parking lot

Sat on the curb drinking slurpees we mixed with alcohol

We talked about all our dreams and how we would show 'em all (whoa oh oh oh)

I told him I got a plan and I'm gonna dominate

And I don't need any man to be getting in my way

But if you talk with your hands then we can negotiate (whoa oh oh oh)

I'll just keep moving my body (yeah,yeah)

I'm always ready to party (yeah,yeah)

No I don't listen to mommy (yeah,yeah)

And I'll never say that I'm sorry

[Chorus]

I am American girl

Hot blooded and I'm ready to go

I'm loving taking over the world

Hot blooded, all American girl (Whoa oh oh oh )

I was raised by a television

Every day is a competition

Put the key in my ignition (Oh-way-oh)

I wanna see all the stars and everything in between

I wanna buy a new heart out of a vending machine

'Cause It's a free country so baby we can do anything (Whoa oh oh)

I'll just keep moving my body (yeah)

I'm always ready to party (yeah)

No I don't listen to mommy (yeah)

And I'll never say that I'm sorry

[Chorus]

I am American girl

Hot blooded and I'm ready to go

I'm loving taking over the world

Hot blooded, all American girl (Whoa)

I was raised by a television

Every day is a competition

Put the key in my ignition (Oh-way-oh)

You know we're gonna shine so bright (Oh we're gonna shine so bright...)

Oh, baby, gonna go all night (Oh we're gonna go all night)

You know we're gonna shine so bright (Oh we're gonna shine so bright...)

Oh, baby, gonna go all night

[Chorus]

I am American girl

Hot blooded and I'm ready to go

I'm loving taking over the world (I'm taking over)

Hot blooded, all American girl (Whoa)

I am American girl

I was raised by a television

Every day is a competition

Put the key in my ignition (Oh-way-oh)

I am American girl

Hot blooded and I'm ready to go

I'm loving taking over the world (I'm taking over, whoa whoa whoa whoa)

I am American girl .

Rocky "is it me or did your singing get even better "* Ally blushes at that *

Ally "thanks Rock "

AD "im guessing the lynches wanted to be here when we got to your mothers house Ally "

*hears Ross singing the beginning of Pass me by

Remember that trip we took in Mexico?

Yeah, hanging with the boys and all your señoritas

I never spoke up, yeah, I never said, "Hello,"

But I keep on trying to find a way to meet ya

Yeah

*Rocky starts singing when he sits nests to Ross and Ally and Dez go to Riker And Rydel *

I was chillin', you were with him

Hooked up by the fire

Now he's long gone

I'm like, "So long."

Now I got my chance

Now I, now I got my chance

Like damn

You could be the one that could mess me up

You could be the one that'll break me down

All them other girls said they had enough

You could be the one that'll take me

I was solo,

Living YOLO

'Til you blew my mind

Like damn

You could be the one that could mess me up

I can't let you, can't let you pass me by

Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh

I can't let you pass me by

Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh

I can't let you pass me by

I was tryna play too cool to get caught up

Like, too fun, too young to fall to pieces

I know a girl like you can't ever get enough

So I'm addicted, trippin', tryna get you to see this

The way I need you, like I'm see-through

Dancing out my pants

Got you shooken, caught you looking

Now I got my chance

Now I, now I got my chance

Like damn

You could be the one that could mess me up

You could be the one that'll break me down

All them other girls said they had enough

You could be the one that'll take me

I was solo,

Living YOLO

'Til you blew my mind

Like damn

You could be the one that could mess me up

I can't let you, can't let you pass me by

Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh

I can't let you pass me by

Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh

I can't let you pass me by

It's like

Everywhere I look and everywhere I go

A million other guys keep staring and I know

That I could be yours, and you could be mine

I just can't let you pass me by, by, by

Everywhere I look and everywhere I go

A million other guys keep staring and I know

That I could be yours, and you could be mine

I just can't let you pass me by, by, by

Like damn

You could be the one that could mess me up

You could be the one that'll break me down

All them other girls said they had enough

You could be the one that'll take me

I was solo,

Living YOLO

'Til you blew my mind ('til you blew my mind)

Like damn

You could be the one that could mess me up

I can't let you, can't let you pass me by

Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh

I can't let you pass me by

Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh

I can't let you pass me by

Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh

(Yeah, girl)

I can't let you pass me by

Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh

(Can't let you go)

Yeah, I can't let you pass me by

Ally " this is the greatest welcome back I have ever had Oh and Guys And Gals this is Dez , Dez these are Riker , Rydel , Ratliff , of course you know Rocky , Ross , and the baby lynch Ryland And Stormie and Mark lynch "

Dez " nice to meet you all"*and smiles*

Stormie " well we're going to let you guys settle in and come over tomorrow morning we're going to the Beach"

Ally/Dez "sounds like fun se you guys there and bye " * they said at the same time looked over at each other and started laughing so did the others* " see you guys tomorrow and went in side*

**A/N what do you think and I don't own any of the songs I used and I will try to update every other day **


	3. Love You (But I Hate Your Friends)

Ally's POV

*She woke up to someone jumping on her bed, she opened her eyes and saw Dez And R5 hovering over her she jumps and starts hitting them*

Dez and R5 " alright you made your point not to wake you up like that!"

Ally " I thought me and Dez were meeting you guys at your house?"

Riker " I thought that we could hang out before the beach"

Ally " alright let me get ready* they all left but Rydel*

Rydel " im picking out you outfit and packing your bag"

Ally " alright"*started shower*

Rydel's POV

She played neon trees on her phone while looking through Ally's closet. She pick a white and pink brallet and denim high waisted shorts with black combat boots and Rocky's sweatshirt and for her swimsuit she picked an lime green one * she smirked when putting it in her bag because its Rocky's favorite color*

Rydel's outfit is a light blue brallet with white high waisted shorts whit black combat boots and Ratliff's sweatshirt with her hair side braided

*Ally walks out changes and let Rydel fishtail her hair to the side*

They walk down stairs and Rocky And Ratliff's jaws drop the girls blush and walk past them and headed into the living room*

Ally " we should head to the boardwalk then hit the beach sound good"

R5/Dez yea sounds good"

* Riker Ross, Dez and Ryland go in Riker's car and Rydel ,Ratliff ,Rocky and Ally go in Ally's car, Rocky's driving and Ally is in the passenger seat , Rydel is behind her and Ratliff is behind Rocky*

Ally" Rock where's my neon tree's cd?"

Rydel " how would Rocky know where it is in your car?"

Ally "when ever im here in Cali Rocky always drives he never lets me drive my car same with Dez"

Ally " whatever play the song" *I Love You (But I Hate Your Friends) starts playing 

I drew my name in lipstick on a mirror at your sister's house  
She told me I was strange, I told her, "Thanks," and kissed her on the mouth  
But you don't go that way  
I thought you had a thing for fancy boys  
Looks can be deceiving

I love you  
But I hate your friends  
They're all desperate  
If you knew what I know would you be ready to go?  
All this emptiness would end  
Stop pretending  
If you knew what I know would you be ready to go?  
Would you be ready to go?

They never liked the music  
They bitch about how cool it 'used to be'  
Somehow I can't refuse it  
I dig your blatant sexuality  
Oh you say I'm not that easy  
I'm not sure what the hell you take me for  
Honey, Looks can be deceiving

I love you  
But I hate your friends  
They're all desperate  
If you knew what I know would you be ready to go?  
All this emptiness would end  
Stop pretending  
If you knew what I know would you be ready to go?  
Would you be ready to go?

They're always on to the next big thing  
They wanna bite but they can barely sting  
I never wanted you for just a fling  
I hate it when you lie to me  
But I just let you lie to me

I love you  
But I hate your friends  
They're all desperate  
If you knew what I know would you be ready to go?  
All this emptiness would end  
Stop pretending  
If you knew what I know would you be ready to go?  
Would you be ready to go?

I love you _[3x]_  
But I hate your friends

I love you _[3x]_  
But I hate your friends 

Rydel " I love this song its epic!"

* they pull up next to Riker at the boardwalk Rocky talks while walking up to the guys saying*

Rocky " I don't let you drive because 1st I want to live and 2nd I like driving your car 3rd you gave me the spare key to your house and car"

Dez " and my reason is you scare me when you drive, in Miami you almost ran over 14 people me included!"

Riker " 14 wow you are a bad driver"

Rydel " lets go before she kills you guys"*pulls her next to her and starts walking then neon trees song Sleeping with a friend starts playing and Ally is singing along*

Sleeping With A Friend*

All my friends, they're different people  
Anxious like the ocean in a storm  
When we go out, yeah, we're electric  
Coursing through our bodies 'til we're one

And why mess up a good thing, baby?  
It's a risk to even fall in love  
So, when you give that look to me  
I better look back carefully  
'Cause this is trouble, yeah this is trouble

I said ooh, ooh  
You got me in the mood, mood  
I'm scared  
But if my heart's gonna break before the night will end  
I said, ooh, ooh we're in danger  
Sleeping with a friend, sleeping with a friend

All my friends, stay up past midnight  
Looking for the thing to fill the void  
I don't go out much like I used to  
Something 'bout the strangers and the noise

And why leave when I got you, baby?  
It's a risk but babe, I need the thrill  
I never said you'd be easy  
But if it was all up to me  
I'd be no trouble, hey, we're in trouble

I said ooh, ooh  
You got me in the mood, mood  
I'm scared  
But if my heart's gonna break before the night will end  
I said, ooh, ooh we're in danger  
Sleeping with a friend, sleeping with a friend

We are both young, hot-blooded people  
We don't wanna die alone  
Two become one, it could be lethal  
Sleeping with a friend

All my friends  
All my friends  
All my friends  
All my friends

I said ooh, ooh  
You got me in the mood, mood  
I'm scared  
But if my heart's gonna break before the night will end  
I said, ooh, ooh we're in danger  
Sleeping with a friend

(All my friends) Sleeping with a friend  
(All my friends)  
If my heart's gonna break before the night will end  
I said, ooh, ooh we're in danger  
Sleeping with a friend  
* everyone on the boardwalk starts clapping  
Rydel" we should go to the beach before the sun sets and we should have our famous movie night"

Ally" sounds good to me how about you Dez?"

Dez " sounds like fun"

Ally" ok we can have it at my house then" *Rocky gets an idea he throws Ally over his shoulder*

Ally" Rocky you better put me down!"* she doen't see that he's in the water*

Rocky " you sure you want down*he said with a smirk*

Ally" yes im sure" *Rocky drops her in the water she comes up mad and he starts laughing she then pulls him down into the water with her he comes up and starts splashing her. The sun is starting set and Riker calls out saying its time to go"

Ally" alright its time for movie night!"

Riker " alright let go" *they pull up to Ally's the girls go change and so do the guys, Ally comes down wearing sweatpants and Rocky's sweatshirt Rydel is wearing the same thing but she wearing Ratliff's sweatshirt*

Rydel" what movie are we watching first?"

Ally" I am number four?"*they all agree*

Ryland" we need popcorn , drinks and candy still"

Ally" me and Dez will get them"* they come back to see all the couches are filled so Dez sits on the floor and motions Ally to sit on his lap, Rocky gets mad and starts the movie*

The movie ends and Ally and Dez are asleep along with Riker, Ryland , Ross ,Rydel,

Ratliff and Rocky are the only ones a wake but they fall asleep shortly after they turn the TV off.

**A/N what do you guys think so far I don't own any of the song I used**

**And I start school in a week so I will try to update as much as possible **


	4. thousand years

Ally is woken up by the sound of knocking on the front door she tries to get up but is blocked by Dez's arms so she hits his head and he wakes up

Dez" what was that for"*he said while rubbing he's head*

Ally" someone is knocking at the door and you wouldn't let me up"* sees that everyone is still here and are asleep*" they can sleep through anything"

*the knocking got louder and that woke everyone up*

Ally" I'll be right back"

*opens the door to see Trish and Austin*"TRISH!"*runs over to the girl tackling her into a hug and Austin screams "DEZ!" and tackling him into a hug while everyone else is standing there confused until Ratliff screamed his own name that made everyone look at him weirdly*

Ratliff " what? " *Ally walks up to everyone with Trish and Austin*

Ally' okay Trish , Austin theses are my other best friends, that's Riker , Rydel ,Rocky , Ro*gets cut off by Trish*

Trish " isn't Rocky the guy you have a crush on?"* Ally blushes and ignores the comment and continues*

Ally " as I was saying that's Ross , Ryland and Ratliff, guys this is Trish and Austin"

Rocky" so you have a crush on me?"* he said with a smirk*

Ally" shut up Rocky! Rydel , Trish come up stairs with me" * the girl's head up stairs and Rocky asks Dez something*

Rocky " does she like me?"

Dez" yeah she does and I know you have a crush on her so man up and ask her out"*Rocky blushes and everyone starts laughing at him*

Meanwhile with the girls

Rydel " Kit-Kat you shower while me and Trish pick out your clothes"*Ally goes into the bathroom*

Rydel" I know just what she should wear!"* goes to Ally's closet picks out a pink knit tank top that says I just want you on it , along with light wash skinny jeans with holes in them and black combat boots and a leather jacket her hair is fishtail *

Trish " I love that outfit"

*Rydel's outfit is a black tank top that says normal is boring with a leather jacket , denim skinny jeans and black combat boots her hair is loosely curled *

*Trish's outfit is leopard leggings with a black shirt and hot pink flats her hair is in a side ponytail*

Ally " we should go to the mall!"

Rydel/Trish " im in!" * they head down stairs and Ally walks to the key holder gets her car keys and walks back to Rydel and Trish *

Rocky" where are you going?"*walks up and takes her keys from her*

Ally" Rocky what are you doing with my car keys?"

Rocky " you never drive your car its always me or you ride with us"*said with a hurt look*

Ally" would you guys like to come to the mall with us girls and we might go to the boardwalk?

Riker" how many seats are in your car?"

Ally" like 7, Riker you can drive"*they head to the car Trish got in the front Ratliff pulled Rydel onto his lap and Rocky did the same to Ally*"Riker turn on the radio on or we can have me sing a song until we get there?"

Rocky" I want to hear you sing so lets go with that"

Ally" okay this is a song I think everyone knows and whoever knows the guy part sing it with me"

*The day we met,  
Frozen I held my breath  
Right from the start  
I knew that I'd found a home for my heart...  
... beats fast  
Colors and promises  
How to be brave?  
How can I love when I'm afraid to fall?  
But watching you stand alone  
All of my doubt suddenly goes away somehow

One step closer

I have died everyday waiting for you  
Darling don't be afraid I have loved you  
For a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more

_*Rocky starts sing socking Ally and everyone else* _  
Time stands still  
Beauty in all she is  
I will be brave  
I will not let anything take away  
What's standing in front of me  
Every breath  
Every hour has come to this

_Ally & Rocky_  
One step closer

I have died everyday waiting for you  
Darling don't be afraid I have loved you  
For a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more

And all along I believed I would find you  
Time has brought your heart to me  
I have loved you for a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more...

I'll love you for a thousand more...

One step closer

I have died everyday waiting for you  
Darling don't be afraid I have loved you  
For a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more  
Ally & Rocky  
And all along I believed I would find you  
Time has brought your heart to me  
I have loved you for a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more'

*Ally and Rocky just stair at each other until Riker tells them that their at the mall *they reach the mall the girls go to forever 21 with Dez, Rocky, Austin, Trish and Ratliff and Riker, Ross and Ryland go to the movie store *

Ally "So Delly is there a guy that you like and I hope you say Ratliff because you guys are perfect together right Ratliff?!"* They both just blush and look away* "ok then Dezy who do you like?

Dez "I like Trish"* starts freaking out because she total knows that she likes him back* "who do you like Als?" *trying to get her to drop it about him liking Trish* didn't you used to like Austin?"*Rocky gets little mad*

Ally "I liked him once and I got over it because I really like this one guy he lives here and he's one of my best friends but I doubt that he even knows I like him or that he likes me back"*She looks at Rocky while she says this and he looks happy and sad because she thinks he doesn't like her back he then says*

Rocky "you never know he might like you right back you just have to wait for him to work out his feelings for you"* Ally shocked that he basically said that he likes her back*

Rydellington "well I think we should go find Riker ,Ross and Ryland and head to the beach"* they said at the same time looked at each other and blushed*

Ally " great thinking Rydellington"*pulls out her phone and calls Riker*

Riker " hey Kit-Kat where are you guys?"

Ally" were outside Claire's where are you?*Riker walks up behind Ally and says*

Riker " im right behind you"* making her jump and everyone else starts laughing like crazy*

Ally" that was mean, lets head back to my place and have another movie night sound good"

everyone but Ally" yeah"* the head to Ally's and the order on Ally's futon are Rydel, Ratliff, Dez, Ally, Rocky and Riker ,Ross, Ryland, Trish and Austin on the other they watch blue crush 2*

Riker" I think we should go to sleep now we have a concert tomorrow"

Ally I have 3 guest rooms Trish and Rydel share one , Ross , Ryland and Dez share you , Rocky , Ratliff and Austin share sound good

Everyone" yeah"*sometime during the night Rocky sneaks into Ally's room and wakes her up*

Rocky" Ally*pushes her she wakes up*

Ally" what do you want Rocks? and if your here to asks if you can share a bed then just turn off the lights and hop in* turns off the lights and pulls her close*

**what do you think about Rocky and Ally and Rydellington in this chapter and I will post the next chapter tomorrow **


	5. Cali Girls

Ally wakes up and tries to get up but something is blocking her she looks down and sees that she's wrapped in someone's arms she turns around to find Rocky. She pulls his arms off her and puts a pillow in is arm and goes and takes a shower 15 minutes later she turns off the water wraps a towel around her and walks into her room*she forgets that Rocky is in her room* walks over to her closet and puts her robe over her towel and looks over and jumps when she sees Rocky looking at her

Ally" what are you doing In my room?"

Rocky" you let me sleep in her with you last night remember"*Ally thinks about it*

Ally" oh yeah I remember now! So what do you want to do today?"

Rocky" how about you get dressed and then we'll go to the boardwalk sound goAlly" or you can help me pick out an outfit* gives him puppy dog look* fine I'll help you "

Ally" okay outfit number one is a white long sleeve crop top with a light blue skater skirt with black combat boots , outfit number two is a long sleeved red crop top with white ripped skinny jeans with brown combat shoes and, outfit three is light wash short shorts with a pink tank top and pink high tops, so which one?

Rocky" outfit number 2 with my jacket"*he said his jacket with a smirk*

Ally" but your jacket doesn't match but since its cold out I will wear it"

Rocky" why yes, yes I am"

Ally" your such a dork sometimes"*she said while laughing at him and walks downs the stairs*" don't you have a concert tonight?"

Rocky" let me ask Riker"

Riker" I heard my name what's up?"

Rocky do we have a concert tonight? And if so what are we wearing?"

Riker" we do have a concert tonight at the boardwalk and we are wearing white jeans and whatever shirt you want and converses sound good"* a bunch of yeahs and cools*

Austin" hey Ally while we're here we should book some concerts for me and you can open for me?"

Dez" that sounds like a plan what do you say shorty?"*Ally hits him for calling her shorty and reply's*

Ally" yeah sounds good I have been working on some songs and Rydel and the guys can be my band?"

R5" we can do that"*Trish walks in saying*

Trish" Austin , Ally I booked you guys some concerts around here and I also got you guys a tour with R5 in a month"*everyone starts freaking out*

Riker" how did you get us on your tour?

Trish "I said that Ally was dating one of you guys and that she wouldn't go with out you guys"*Ally turns tomato red and everyone starts laughing*

Ally "TRISH! which one did you say I was dating?"

Trish" I said you were dating I think it was Rocky"*Rocky and Ally blush*" okay don't you guys have a concert to get to?"

R5 "lets go"* they get to the theatre*

Ally" Rydelly I'll help you get ready, Trish you coming?"

Trish" yeah"*walks off with the girls*

Ally " dell here * hands her white ripped skinny jeans and a dark green crop top and a black leather jacket and black converses, Rydel changes and does her hair she loosely curls it and does her make up all natural looking*

Riker" Rydel you ready? oh and Kit-Kat your opening up our show"

Ally" okay"*tells him the song and the head out*

_the beat for All about that bass starts playing _

**Because you know**  
** I'm all about that bass**  
** 'Bout that bass, no treble**  
** I'm all about that bass**  
** 'Bout that bass, no treble**  
** I'm all about that bass**  
** 'Bout that bass, no treble**  
** I'm all about that bass**  
** 'Bout that bass**  
*_Ally walks over to Rocky while singing*_  
**Yeah, it's pretty clear, I ain't no size two**  
** But I can shake it, shake it**  
** Like I'm supposed to do**  
** 'Cause I got that boom boom that all the boys chase**  
** And all the right junk in all the right places**

** I see the magazine workin' that Photoshop**  
** We know that shit ain't real**  
** C'mon now, make it stop**  
** If you got beauty, beauty, just raise 'em up**  
** 'Cause every inch of you is perfect**  
** From the bottom to the top**

** Yeah, my mama she told me don't worry about your size**  
** She says, "Boys like a little more booty to hold at night."**  
** You know I won't be no stick figure silicone Barbie doll**  
** So if that's what you're into then go ahead and move along**

** Because you know I'm**  
** All about that bass**  
** 'Bout that bass, no treble**  
** I'm all about that bass**  
** 'Bout that bass, no treble**  
** I'm all about that bass**  
** 'Bout that bass, no treble**  
** I'm all about that bass**  
** 'Bout that bass**  
** Hey!**

** I'm bringing booty back**  
** Go ahead and tell them skinny bitches that**  
** No I'm just playing. I know you think you're fat**  
** But I'm here to tell ya**  
** Every inch of you is perfect from the bottom to the top**

** Yeah my mama she told me don't worry about your size**  
** She says, "Boys like a little more booty to hold at night."**  
** You know I won't be no stick figure silicone Barbie doll**  
** So if that's what you're into then go ahead and move along**

** Because you know I'm**  
** All about that bass**  
** 'Bout that bass, no treble**  
** I'm all about that bass**  
** 'Bout that bass, no treble**  
** I'm all about that bass**  
** 'Bout that bass, no treble**  
** I'm all about that bass**  
** 'Bout that bass**

** Because you know I'm**  
** All about that bass**  
** 'Bout that bass, no treble**  
** I'm all about that bass**  
** 'Bout that bass, no treble**  
** I'm all about that bass**  
** 'Bout that bass, no treble**  
** I'm all about that bass**  
** 'Bout that bass**

** Because you know I'm**  
** All about that bass**  
** 'Bout that bass, no treble**  
** I'm all about that bass**  
** 'Bout that bass, no treble**  
** I'm all about that bass**  
** 'Bout that bass, no treble**  
** I'm all about that bass**  
** 'Bout that bass**  
** 'Bout that bass, 'bout that bass**  
** Hey, hey, ooh**  
** You know you like this bass**

Rocky" give it up for Ally Dawson and the song were starting with is Cali Girls"*winks at Ally when he says Cali Girls , Ally walks off stage and walks to the front row with Ryland and team Austin*

_the beat for Cali Girls starts _

**Drop top, sitting next to Cee-Lo**  
** Pacific coast highway**  
** This happens every day**

** And our songs keep playing on the radio**  
** Like 20 times a day**  
** Man this is so crazy**  
*they all look at Ally when Riker starts singing and wink at her*  
** Keep seein' pretty ladies walking 'round in high heels in**** LA**  
** What can I say?**  
** Sexy shades, two piece, the girls are looking fine today**  
** It's getting hot you see**

** I like them Cali girls**  
** Valley girls**  
** Like the way they move**  
** Love the things they do**  
** Keep me up at night**

** I like them Cali girls**  
** Valley girls**  
** When they look at me**  
** Not too hard to see**  
** That a Cali girl is what I need**

** Cali girls**  
** Valley girls**  
** Let me take you out**  
** Make you scream and shout**  
** Keep you up at night**

** I like them Cali girls**  
** Valley girls**  
** When they look at me**  
** Not too hard to see**  
** That a Cali girl is what I need**

** Oh, what I need**

** All kinds of model girls laying out at Venice Beach**  
** The ones in magazines**  
** They're hanging out with me (they're hanging out with me)**

** And Katy Perry wasn't lying when she told you (uh-huh)**  
** You know them Cali girls,**  
** They really rock my world oh**

** Short skirts, so hot, looking right in every way**  
** What can I say?**  
** Sexy shades, two piece, the girls are looking fine you say**  
** It's like this everyday**

** When you got Cali girls**  
** Valley girls**  
** Like the way they move**  
** Love the things they do**  
** Keep me up at night**

** I like them Cali girls**  
** Valley girls**  
** When they look at me**  
** Not too hard to see**  
** That a Cali girl is what I need**

** Cali girls**  
** Valley girls**  
** Let me take you out**  
** Make you scream and shout**  
** Keep you up at night**

** I like them Cali girls**  
** Valley girls**  
** When they look at me**  
** Not too hard to see**  
** That a Cali girl is what I need**

** I can't get those Cali girls out of my head**  
** I can't get those Cali girls out of my head**

** Cali girls**  
** Valley girls**  
** Like the way they move**  
** Love the things they do**  
** Keep me up at night**

** Cali girls**  
** Valley girls**  
** When they look at me**  
** Not too hard to see**  
** That a Cali girl is what I need**

** Cali girls**  
** Valley girls**  
** Let me take you out**  
** Make you scream and shout**  
** Keep you up at night**

** I like them Cali girls**  
** Valley girls**  
** When they look at me**  
** Not too hard to see**  
** That a Cali girl is what I need**

** Cali girls**  
** Valley girls**  
** Like the way they move**  
** Love the things they do**  
** Keep me up at night**

** I like them Cali girls**  
** Valley girls**  
** When they look at me**  
** Not too hard to see**  
** That a Cali girl is what I need **

Riker" okay our next song is a cover and we need miss Ally to come up here"*Ally walks up and takes Rydel's mic*

Ally" what song is it?"*the song highway don't care starts playing and Rocky starts singing*

**Bet your window's rolled down and your hair's pulled back**  
** And I bet you got no idea you're going way too fast**  
** You're trying not to think about what went wrong**  
** Trying not to stop 'til you get where you goin'**  
** You're trying to stay awake so I bet you turn on the radio**  
** And the song** goes  
*_Ally starts singing*_  
** I can't live** without** you, I can't live without you, baby**  
** I can't live without you, I can't live without you, baby, baby**  
*Rocky starts singing again*  
** The highway won't hold you tonight**  
** The highway don't know you're alive**  
** The highway don't care if you're all alone**  
** But I do, I do.**  
** The highway won't dry your tears**  
** The highway don't need you here**  
** The highway don't care if you're coming home**  
** But I do, I do.**  
*Rocky and Ally*  
** I bet you got a dead cell phone in your shotgun seat**  
** Yeah, I bet you're bending God's ear talking 'bout me.**  
** You're trying not to let the first tear fall out**  
** Trying not to think about turning around**  
** You're trying not to get lost in the sound but that song is always on**  
** So you sing along**  
*Ally*  
** I can't live without you, I can't live without you, baby**  
** I can't live without I can't live without you baby, oh baby**  
*Rocky*  
** The highway won't hold you tonight**  
** The highway don't know you're alive**  
** The highway don't care if you're all alone**  
** But I do, I do.**  
** The highway won't dry your tears**  
** The highway don't need you here**  
** The highway don't care if you're coming home**  
** But I do, I do.**  
*Ally*  
** I can't live without you, I can't live without you, baby**  
** I can't live without I can't live without you, baby, oh baby**

** The highway don't care**  
** The highway don't care**  
** The highway don't care**  
** But I do, I do.**  
*Ally*  
** I can't live without you, I can't live without you, baby**  
** I can't live without I can't live without you, baby, oh baby**  
** (The highway don't care**  
** The highway don't care**  
** The highway don't care**  
** But I do, I do)**  
**_[x3]_**  
*Ally and Rocky*  
** I can't live without you, I can't live without you, baby**

_Rocky and Ally just look at each other until everyone starts clapping and cheering they look away and blush _

Ross" well that our show thanks for coming out*they walk backstage and meets up with Ryland and team Austin*

Trish" that was a good show guys and Ally I loved your song and your duet with Rocky was awesome"

Ally "thanks T and I didn't know about the duet Riker*glares at him*

Riker" it was Rocky and Rydel's idea so don't hate me" *Ally glares at them and sees her older brother*

Ally "JASON!*he turns around as Ally runs up to him and tackles him into and hug everyone looks confused and rocky is mad*

Rocky" um... who's your friend"*he said with jealousy lased in his voice*

Ally" this is my big brother"

Everyone "you have an brother!?"

Ally" yeah we don't talk much just like me and my sister"

Jason "so which one of you is Rocky?"*Rocky raises hand*"so your the guy my sister*gets cut off by Ally putting her hand over his mouth*

Rocky" so she talks about me'*he has a smirk on his face*

Ally" wipe that smirk off your face before I hit you"

Rocky" hurtful"*places a hand on his cheats and made a hurt look and Ally started laughing at him*

Ally" get over it*with a teasing smirk*"anyway do you girls want to go to the beach then have a sleepover?"

Trish" it won't be just a girl sleepover because you have Austin , Dez and your brother staying at your place"

Ally" oh yeah I forgot about that"*gets an idea*"how about us girls hang out in my room and the guys hang in Dez's room"

Ryland" whoa when did you get smart"

Ally" who knows I have my moments, okay lets head to my place"*they hopped into the car and headed to her house*

**A/N sorry I haven't updated for awhile I will try to update as much as I can **


	6. Seven Nation Army

When they reached Ally's house the girls went upstairs to change.*Ally changed into gray capris sweatpants that has Sexy written on the butt and a blue tank top with Rocky's sweatshirt and tall brown ugg boots, Rydel is wearing light pink capris sweatpants and a black tank top with Ratliff's sweatshirt , Trish changed into black sweatpants and a red tank top with a black sweatshirt and black ugg boots, the walk down stairs and see's the boys on the couches Ally jumps on Dez and Rocky and Rydel jumps on Ratliff and Riker and Trish just sits next to Jason and Austin*

Rocky" what was that for?"*he moves Ally so she's sitting on his lap Ratliff does the same thing and Jason puts his arm around Trish*

Ally" because I felt like it a"* sticks her tongue out at him*

Riker " so what movie are we watching?"

Rydel" oh I know we should watch tangled"

Ally" does that sound good?"* everyone agrees Ally gets up puts the movie in and then grasp Trish by the arm and takes her into the kitchen leaving everyone confused*

Trish" What was that for?"

Ally" I needed to talk to you"*grabs popcorn puts is into the microwave and gets drinks for everyone then turns to Trish*"okay do you like my brother?"

Trish" maybe depends on how you react?"

Ally" im okay with it so do you?"

Trish*sighs*"fine I like him"*Ally jumps up and down and screams while Trish laughs at her*

Ally" I need to talk to my brother and ask him if he likes you too, we should head back grab the drinks and I'll get the popcorn"*they walk out and hand out the drinks and popcorn. Trish sits next to Jason again and Ally sits on Rocky's lap again and hits play*

Rocky" well im bored"*everyone agreed*

Trish" what do you guys want to do at *looks at the clock* 10 at night?"*Ally gets up and goes to her piano everyone follows her and sit on the couches in the music room, Ally turns on the radio and seven nation army starts playing and Rydel and Ratliff sing along*

_Ratliff "I'm gonna fight 'em off A seven nation army couldn't hold me back They're gonna rip it off Taking their time right behind my back"_

_Rydel "And I'm talkin' to myself at night Because I can't forget Back and forth through my mind Behind a cigarette"_

_Rydel and Ratliff "And the message comin' from my eyes says leave it alone..."_

_Rydel "Don't wanna hear about it Every single one's got a story to tell Everyone knows about it From the Queen of England to the hounds of hell"_

_Ratliff "And if I catch it comin' back my way I'm gonna serve it to you And that ain't what you want to hear But that's what I'll do"_

_Rydel and Ratliff "And the feeling coming from my bones says find a home..."_

Ally" you guys should do Seven Nation Army as a cover for Dells and E-Rat"

Riker " I can't wait for our tour"

Trish " its going to be awesome and we're all on the same bus"

Dez" how did you pull that off?"

Trish" I have my ways"

Ally"by that you mean you threaten them"

Trish" well duh"*Ally rolls her eyes*

Ryland" anyway when do we leave?"

Trish" two weeks"

Everyone but Trish" TWO WEEKS!"

Trish" yeah two weeks"

Ally" how long is the tour?"

Trish " it starts June 10th and the tour ends August 17th"

Rydel" that's like most of the summer"

Ally" at least we're all together"

Austin" where's our frist show at?"

Trish" I'll let you know when I get the tour schedule"

Rocky"we should get to bed it's almost midnight"*Rocky and Ally go to Ally's room while everyone else goes to their room*

Ally" I still have some of your clothes from the last time you slept over"*goes to her dresser and pulls out sweatpants and a t-shirt and hops into her bed and waits for Rocky, Rocky changes and turns off the lights and gets in the bed with Ally*

Next morning Everyone but Rocky and Ally wake up

Rydel" where's Rocky? He's always up before you boys? Well I'm going to Ally's room"*Rydel opens Ally's door and sees Rocky and Ally asleep she takes pictures and goes gets the guys*

Rydel" i Found Rocky"

Ratliff" where is he?"

Rydel he's in Ally's room"

Riker ,Austin,Dez,and Jason" WHAT!"

Rydel" girls relax their just sleeping"*the boys glare at her while she, Ryland, Ratliff and Trish laugh at them*

Dez" we should scare them"

Riker" I remember the last time I scared her so no"*he shivered at the memory*

Jason" I remember that it was funny"*Riker glares at him*" but I agree with him"

Rydel" I don't have a death wish soo no"

*Ryland ,Ratliff , Dez, Trish and Austin walk up to Ally's room with Jason, Riker and Rydel following them to see what happens*

Dez" 1 .. 2.. 3..* they jump on the bed Dez landing on Ally and Ryland landing on Rocky*

Ally" what in the world are you doing!"*starts hitting them with a book while Rocky is still sleeping not even fazed by anything*

Rydel, Riker and Jason " told you she would flip"

Rydel" how is he still sleeping?"

Ally" who knows he's an idiot"*Rocky hears this and sneaks behind her and grabs her waist and pulls her on the bed and hovers over her*

Rocky" im and idiot am I"* he said while smirking at her*

Ally" yes , yes you are"*with a playful smirk and pushes Rocky off her*" so what are we doing today?"

Riker" we should go to the park"*everyone agrees and go and change, Ally, Rydel and Trish stay in Ally's room while the boys leave*

Ally changes into a red of the shoulder shirt and light washed ripped skinny jeans with brown combat boots and puts her hair in a bun with a few strands around her face and her make up is natural looking. Rydel changes into a white crop top that says boss on it with a white skater skirt with black thigh high socks and black combat boots and her hair is in a bun and her make up is natural. Trish changes into black leggings cheetah print tank top and a black cardigan with hot pink flats and her hair is down and curly. the girls walk down stairs to see the boys waiting

Ally" are we waling or driving to the park?"

Riker walking its a nice day out"

Ally "okay lets go"*they walk out of the house and to the park the boys are playing foot ball while the girls watch*

Rydel" want to walk around?"

Ally" sure lets go"*the boys see the girls walking back they run up to them*

Riker" where did you guys go?"

Trish" we were walking around while you play football"

Ally" we should head back its getting late"

they get back and they all crash out in the living room


	7. Rock That Rock

Ally woke up she looked around a saw everyone asleep she got up and went to the music room started playing a familiar song Rocky then walked and started singing

Rocky "I'm like that boom box outside of your window  
I'm that De Lorean blowing past 88  
And where we're going girl,  
Won't be needing roads 'cause,  
Oo oo oo oo  
This ain't no 50 first dates."  
_Ross then walked in and started singing_

Ross" I'm talking 'bout starting out as friends  
I'm talking 'bout real and not pretend  
I'm talking 'bout roles of a life time  
You and I can even write the end  
Yeaaaaah"

the rest of R5 came in and started singing along

R5" Here comes that movie scene  
One you hate so cliche  
That moment when we kissed  
By the lake, pouring rain  
I ain't no superman  
But I can change your world  
Ooooooo  
Here comes forever, girl  
Ooooooo  
Here comes forever  
Ooooooo  
Here comes forever, girl"

Rocky" This ain't no remake of a Romeo story  
Ain't no werewolf trying to steal you away  
I'll be your a-list, be the man on the moon 'cause  
Oo oo oo oo  
Me and you outta space"

Ross" I'm talking 'bout starting out as friends  
I'm talking 'bout real and not pretend  
I'm talking 'bout roles of a life time  
You and I can even write the end  
Yeaaaaah"

R5" Here comes that movie scene  
One you hate so cliche  
That moment when we kissed  
By the lake, pouring rain  
I ain't no superman  
But I can change your world  
Ooooooo  
Here comes forever, girl

Na Na Na Na Na Na _[7x]"_

Ross" Let's go home together  
Play our roles forever  
Let's grow old together  
Here comes  
Here comes  
Here comes forever, baby...

Here comes forever, girl"

R5" Here comes that movie scene  
One you hate so cliche  
That moment when we kissed  
By the lake, pouring rain  
I ain't no superman  
But I can change your world  
Oo oo oo oo  
Here comes forever, girl  
Oo oo oo oo  
Here comes forever  
Oo oo oo oo  
Here comes forever, girl  
(Forever and ever and ever and ever)  
Here comes forever, girl"

Ally' I knew that would wake you guys up"

Riker" we are the only ones awake so what do you want to do?"

Rydel" me and Kit-Kat are going to her room so you boys better not break anything"*Ally and Rydel walk upstairs*

Ally" Okay why did you want to come up here?"

Rydel" one I need to talk to you and second we need to change im picking you outfit so go shower your hair looks like a raccoons nest"

Ally" okay and hurtful"*walks into the bathroom, Rydel changes into pink ,black and gray striped sweater with ripped skinny jeans and black converses and hair in beach waves, Ally walks out of the bathroom and puts on the outfit Rydel picked out a white long-sleeved crop top with a red leather jacket with ripped skinny jeans with black riding boots and did her hair in beach waves, they walk down stairs and sees Trish in the kitchen*

Ally" us girls should go to the mall?"

Trish" I'm down Blondie"

Rydel" yeah lets go"*Trish went upstairs to get ready Rydel started making breakfast while Ally went looking for her keys*

Ally" hey Rik have you seen my keys?"

Riker" I think Rocky has them"

Ally" okay where is the idiot?"

Riker*laughs at her*"i think he's in your room or the music room"

Ally" thanks Rik"*she walks into the music room see's him laying down she walks over to the piano and starts playing a familiar song

Ally" I walked across an empty land  
I knew the pathway like the back of my hand  
I felt the earth beneath my feet  
Sat by the river and it made me complete"

Rocky" Oh simple thing where have you gone?  
I'm getting old and I need something to rely on  
So tell me when you're gonna let me in  
I'm getting tired and I need somewhere to begin"

Both" I came across a fallen tree  
I felt the branches of it looking at me  
Is this the place we used to love?  
Is this the place that I've been dreaming of?"

Ally" Oh simple thing where have you gone?  
I'm getting old and I need something to rely on  
So tell me when you're gonna let me in  
I'm getting tired and I need somewhere to begin"

Rocky" what do you want?"

Ally" my car keys"

Rocky" yeah not going to happen"

Ally" and why is that?"

Rocky" because one I always drive you places and second you're a bad driver"*Ally glares at him*

Ally" so the only way I can have my keys is if you go with me?"

Rocky" yup"*Ally goes and gets the girls and The guys*

Ally " we're going to the mall"*everyone got in the car and Dez turned on the radio and how could I want more by Jamie Lynn Spears

Ally" Lying in the green grass  
Underneath the blue sky  
Looking at a good man  
Who ought to be the right guy  
He's got that kinda heart that  
Any girl would die for

So, how could I want more?  
How could I want more?"

Rydel" Treats me like a princess  
Lets me have it my way  
I could tell he's hanging  
On every word that I say  
All he does is love me  
He swears that's what he's here for

So, how could I want more?  
How could I want more?"

Ally" More fire, more feeling  
More stars than what I'm seeing  
More hope for what I'd find behind that door  
More power, more passion  
Instead of just acting  
Like I'm the one that he's been looking for"

Rydel" I ought to say I'm sorry  
I ought to say it's over  
Let him live his own life  
Stop crying on his shoulder  
He'd probably say it's alright  
And hold me while my tears pour

So, how could I want more?  
How could I want more?"

Ally" More fire, more feeling  
More stars than what I'm seeing  
More hope for what I'd find behind that door  
More power, more passion  
Instead of just acting  
Like I'm the one that he's been looking for

Lying in the green grass  
Underneath the blue sky  
Looking at a good man  
And I know he's the right guy  
He's got that kinda heart that  
Any girl would die for

So, how could I want more?  
How could I want more?"

Ally" I just love that song

*they reach the mall Ross, Ryland, Austin, Dez, Riker and Ratliff go off somewhere else leaving Rocky and the girls*

Ally" um... Rocky"

Rocky" yeah"*the girls look at him like he's stupid*

Rydel" don't you want too be with the guys?"

Rocky" nope im good"*Ally gives him a weird look and Rydel and Trish laugh at her*

Trish" well we're going to forever 21"

Rocky" there should be a store called finally 22"*the girls roll their eyes at him, Ally walks over to him and grabs his hand and walks with the girls*

Ally*still holding Rocky's hand" we have to be home soon we have some tour stuff to work out like the places and what song we're doing"

Trish" why didn't I know about this im your manager?"

Ally" they called your phone you didn't answer so they called me and we have to find the guys minus doofus here"

Rocky" hurtful"*places the hand that isn't holding Ally's hand on his heart*

Rydel" whatever weirdo"*They walked around looking for the guys Ally see's Dez lets go of Rocky's hand and runs up to Dez and jumps on his back*

Dez" hey squirrel"*Ally hits his shoulder while still on his back*

Ally" have to go back to the house"

Riker" why?"

Ally" we have a meeting about the tour"

Rydel" okay lets go"*they leave the mall the minute they get to the house Ally goes to the music room and gets Rocky's guitar and starts writing down lyrics, after she writes them down she sings them back*

Ally" The sun hits your face, wide open space.  
Forest is bare, cut everywhere.  
There's no one around, just the faces and clouds  
and a heart that's breaking.

You're not exactly where you're supposed to be,  
but tomorrow don't allow for guarantee.

So, today, today, today is the greatest day.  
Today is the greatest day.  
Today, today, today is the greatest day.  
Today is the greatest day.

Chasing the crowd, all twisted around.  
It's not what you lost, it's what you've found.  
Eyes of a child, it's getting harder to smile.  
You're an angel on these streets.

You tell yourself you're not quite what you seem.  
But, one more chance and you will be redeemed.

Oh, today, today, today is the greatest day.  
Today is the greatest day.  
Today, today, today is the greatest day.  
Today is the greatest day.

I don't know what you mean.  
And I don't know what you need.

You tell yourself you're not quite what you seem.  
But, one more chance and you will be redeemed.

Today, today, today is the greatest day.  
Today is the greatest day.  
Today, today, today is the greatest day.  
Today is the greatest day.

Today, today, today is the greatest day.  
Today is the greatest day.  
Today, today, today is the greatest day.  
Today is the greatest day.

Today, today, today is the greatest day.  
Today is the greatest day."*everyone heard the song and were clapping"

Riker" what made you write that song?

Ally" I had the melody stuck in my head and today was the greatest day"

Ryland" okay the guy in charge of our tour said that we are going to , and that we need to have our set list ready by the time we go on tour in a few days"

Ally" I just need to finish some songs and then im done"

Ross" sounds good"

Ally" I think we should have a bonfire tonight"

Rocky" I like that idea"

Dez" of course you would because one its Ally's idea and you get to play music"

Rocky" so what songs are we playing"* completely ignoring Dez*

Riker" whatever comes to mind"

Ally" im going to set up the fire weirdoes*Ally starts the fire and everyone walks out the order of who was sitting was Riker , Ross , Ryland , Austin, Trish , Jason, Ratliff , Rocky and Rydel sat in front of Ratliff and Ally sat in front of Rocky and Dez sat net to Ally. Rocky and Ross pulled out their guitars and started playing Stay with me*

Rocky" Every morning after  
I'm the same disaster  
Every time it's Groundhog Day

Tell me, have you moved on?  
Am I just a sad song  
Playing every night and day?"

Ross" Say, can you read between the lines I'm singing?  
Threw away the only chance I had with you  
Maybe you'll always be the one I'm missing  
All I got left are the words that you said"

R5" Stay with me  
Tonight  
I want you to  
Stay with me  
Tonight"

Riker" Got me on a bender  
I'm the great pretender  
Putting on a masquerade  
But when the party's over  
Alone and getting sober  
Yeah, you got me wide awake"

Ross"Say, can you read between the lines I'm singing?  
Threw away the only chance I had with you  
Maybe you'll always be the one I'm missing  
All I got left are the words that you said"

R5" Stay with me  
Tonight  
I want you to  
Stay with me  
Tonight"

She said  
Don't walk away  
Leave what we could be behind  
Don't leave me standing here  
Don't say "not this time"

R5" So  
Stay with me  
Tonight"

R5" Oh, oh  
Can we go back, do it over?  
Can we go back to the start?"

Ross" Say, can you read between the lines I'm singing?  
(read between the lines I'm singing)"

R5" Stay with me  
Tonight  
I want you to  
Stay with me  
Tonight  
She said  
Don't walk away  
Leave what we could be behind  
Don't leave me standing here  
Don't say "not this time"  
So  
Stay with me  
Tonight"

Rocky" Every morning after  
I'm the same disaster  
Every time it's Groundhog Day"

Ally" I just love that song"

Rydel" thanks Kit!, okay now miss Kitty Kat what song are you singing?"

Ally" Its a surprise"*she said with a wink she take Rocky's guitar and starts play Chasing Pavements*

Ally" I've made up my mind,  
Don't need to think it over  
If I'm wrong, I am right  
Don't need to look no further,  
This ain't lust  
I know this is love"

"But if I tell the world  
I'll never say enough  
'cause it was not said to you  
And that's exactly what I need to do  
If I end up with you"

_Rydel starts singing with Ally_  
"Should I give up?  
Or should I just keep chasin' pavements  
Even if it leads nowhere?  
Or would it be a waste  
Even if I knew my place?  
Should I leave it there?  
Should I give up?  
Or should I just keep chasin' pavements  
Even if it leads nowhere?"

"I build myself up  
And fly around in circles  
Waitin' as my heart drops  
And my back begins to tingle  
Finally, could this be it"

_Rydel and Ally _  
"Or should I give up?  
Or should I just keep chasin' pavements  
Even if it leads nowhere?  
Or would it be a waste  
Even if I knew my place?  
Should I leave it there?"

Rydel" Should I give up?  
Or should I just keep chasin' pavements  
Even if it leads nowhere?"

Ally"Should I give up?  
Or should I just keep on chasin' pavements  
Even if it leads nowhere?  
Or would it be a waste  
Even if I knew my place?  
Should I leave it there?"

"Should I give up?  
Or should I just keep on chasin' pavements?  
Should I just keep on chasin' pavements?  
Ohh oh"

"should I give up?  
Or should I just keep chasin' pavements  
Even if it leads nowhere?  
Or would it be a waste  
Even if I knew my place?  
Should I leave it there?"

"should I give up?  
Or should I just keep chasin' pavements  
Even if it leads nowhere?"

Riker" that was awesome okay we have time for one more song Dels"*Rydel tells the boys what song and they start playing Rock That Rock*

The guys and Rydel" Rock rock baby Rock rock baby"

Rydel" Come on and rock that rock with me  
Just sitting here feeling like a zombie  
Rock it up, let's get it on We can dance in the streets 'til midnight  
Blood pumping to the beat of this song  
We can run through the city and the bright lights  
Taking chances living life out loud"

Rydel" Come over here  
Come over here  
You me now  
We can rock it in the rain  
Rock it on the beach  
Rock it in the dark  
Rock it on repeat  
Baby baby"

Rydel" You and me  
We can rock it in the street  
Rock out in the car  
We don't gotta be discreet  
Doesn't matter where we are  
Baby baby  
Young and free  
Come on and rock that rock with me"

The guys and Rydel" Rock rock baby  
Rock rock baby  
Rock rock baby  
Rock rock baby"

Rydel" Come on and rock that rock with me  
Get here, move a little faster  
Can't wait, the night is young  
Turn it up, blowing all the speakers  
Gonna party 'til we see the sun  
Running crazy though the night and the city lights  
Taking chances living life so loud  
Come over here  
Come over here  
Make it pop"

Rydel" We can rock it in the rain  
Rock it on the beach  
Rock it in the dark  
Rock it on repeat  
Baby baby"

Rydel" You and me  
We can rock it in the street  
Rock out in the car  
We don't gotta be discreet  
Doesn't matter where we are  
Baby baby  
Young and free  
Come on and rock that rock with me  
Rock rock baby  
Rock rock baby"

Rydel" We can rock it in the rain  
Rock it on the beach  
Rock it in the dark  
Rock it on repeat  
Baby baby  
You and me"

Rydel "We can rock it in the street  
Rock out in the car  
We don't gotta be discreet  
Doesn't matter where we are  
Baby baby  
Young and free"

Rydel" Come on and rock that rock with me  
Rock rock baby  
Rock rock baby  
Rock rock baby  
Rock rock baby  
Come on and rock that rock with me"

Ally" that was so awesome Delly!"

Ryland" we should head inside we have to pack for tour tomorrow we leave Monday"* they walk inside they walk into their rooms and are asleep in seconds* 


	8. Rather Be

**A/N I noticed I didn't put where they going for the tour , their going to all 50 states anyway on with the chapter:)**

* * *

Ally wakes up and changes into a Black and White long sleeved crop top and a blush pink skater skirt with black thigh highs and platform boots with spikes on the heels and loosely curled her hair and put a black beanie on, she walks down stairs and starts making breakfast she turns on the radio and starts singing along to shut up and dance by walk the moon*

Ally" Oh don't you dare look back  
Just keep your eyes on me.  
I said you're holding back,  
She said shut up and dance with me!  
This woman is my destiny  
She said oh oh oh  
Shut up and dance with me"

_Rocky and Dez walk in and see her singing and cooking Rocky starts singing with her while Dez helps cook_

Rocky and Ally "We were victims of the night,  
The chemical, physical, kryptonite  
Helpless to the bass and faded light  
Oh we were born to get together,  
Born to get together.

Rocky' She took my arm,  
I don't know how it happened.  
We took the floor and she said"

Rocky and Ally" Oh don't you dare look back  
Just keep your eyes on me.  
I said you're holding back,  
She said shut up and dance with me!  
This woman is my destiny  
She said oh oh oh  
Shut up and dance with me"

Rocky" A backless dress and some beat up sneaks,  
My discothèque, Juliet teenage dream.  
I felt it in my chest as she looked at me.  
I knew we were born to be together,  
Born to be together" *they stop singing when they see smoke they look over at Dez and see him trying to put out a fire*

Ally" DEZ!"*she yelled while getting the fire extinguisher she put out the fire and turned to glare at Dez*

Dez" its not my fault you left me to cook"*Everyone walks down to see smoke in the air*

Riker" what happened?"

Trish" Wackadoo is here so he caused the smoke"

Ryland" im guessing your right because if looks could kill Dez would be dead right now"*meaning the look Ally was giving Dez, so Rocky picked up Ally and took her upstairs along with Rydel throws her on her bed and leaves with a smirk on his face*

Rydel" okay im going to take a shower can you pick out my outfit?"*Ally nods her head and Rydel walks into the bathroom, Ally walks over to the closet and picks out  
a pink long sleeves crop top with a black leather skater skirt with knee high black boots, Rydel walks out changes and does her hair like All's and puts a black beanie on too, they walk down stairs to see the guys on the floor and their wearing beanies too*

Ally" what is this wear beanies day?"*the guys look at each other then the girls*

Riker" I guess it is"*Ally and Rydel roll their eyes and walk to the music room*

Rydel" okay what song do you want to play?"*she said while turning on her keyboard*

Ally" what song haven't we done?"*she said while getting Rocky's guitar*

Rydel" oh I know!"* starts playing Should've said no by Taylor Swift*

Ally" It's strange to think the songs we used to sing  
The smiles, the flowers, everything is gone  
Yesterday I found out about you  
Even now just looking at you feels wrong"

Rydel" You say that you'd take it all back, given one chance  
It was a moment of weakness and you said, "Yes."

Ally" You should've said "No", you should've gone home  
You should've thought twice 'fore you let it all go  
You should've known that word, with what you did with her,  
Get back to me (get back to me).  
And I should've been there in the back of your mind  
I shouldn't be asking myself, "Why?"  
You shouldn't be begging for forgiveness at my feet...  
You should've said "No", baby, and you might still have me"

Rydel" You can see that I've been crying  
Baby, you know all the right things to say  
But do you honestly expect me to believe  
We could ever be the same?"

Ally" You say that the past is the past, you need one chance  
It was a moment of weakness and you said, "Yes."

Both" I can't resist  
Before you go, tell me this:  
Was it worth it?  
Was she worth this?

No... no, no, no..."

Ally" okay I pick the nest song"* she starts playing Im not the only one

Ally" You and me, we made a vow  
For better or for worse  
I can't believe you let me down  
But the proof's in the way it hurts"

"For months on end I've had my doubts  
Denying every tear  
I wish this would be over now  
But I know that I still need you here"

Rydel and Ally" You say I'm crazy  
'Cause you don't think I know what you've done  
But when you call me baby  
I know I'm not the only one"

"You've been so unavailable  
Now sadly I know why  
Your heart is unobtainable  
Even though Lord knows you kept mine"

"You say I'm crazy  
'Cause you don't think I know what you've done  
But when you call me baby  
I know I'm not the only one"

"I have loved you for many years  
Maybe I am just not enough  
You've made me realize my deepest fear  
By lying and tearing us up"

Rydel and Ally" You say I'm crazy  
'Cause you don't think I know what you've done  
But when you call me baby  
I know I'm not the only one"

"I know I'm not the only one  
I know I'm not the only one  
And I know...  
I know I'm not the only one"*the guys walk in*

Riker" why don't we all do a song?"

Ally" okay what song?"

Rocky" how about Girls by the 1975?"*everyone nodded the music starts*

Ross" Bite your face to spite your nose  
17 and a half years old  
Worrying about my brother finding out  
Where's the fun in doing what you're told?"

Ross" I said, "No!"  
"Oh give it a rest, I could persuade you"  
I'm not your typical, stoned 18 year old  
Give me a night I'll make you  
I know you're looking for salvation in the secular age,  
but girl I'm not your savior.  
Wrestle to the ground  
God help me now"

R5"Cause they're just girls breaking hearts  
Eyes bright, uptight, just girls  
But she can't be what you need if she's 17  
They're just girls  
They're just girls"

Ross" A pair of frozen hands to hold,  
Oh she's so southern so she feels the cold,  
One moment I was tearing off your blouse,  
Now you're living in my house.  
What happened to just messing around?"

Riker" I said, "no, I think you better go; I can't take you."  
"You just sit and get stoned with 30 year olds and you think you've made it."  
"Well, shouldn't you be fucking with somebody your age instead of making changes?"  
Wrestle to the ground  
God help me now"

R5" Cause They're just girls breaking hearts  
Eyes bright, uptight, just girls  
But she can't be what you need if she's 17  
They're just girls  
They're just girls"

Rocky " I told her from the start  
Destined to be hard  
I told her from the start  
I'll break your heart  
Destined to be hard  
I'll break your heart"

Ross" I said, "Yo, I think you better go; I can't take you.  
I know you're looking for salvation in the secular age,  
But girl I'm not your savior.  
"Well, shouldn't you be fucking with somebody your age instead of making changes?"  
Wrestle to the ground  
God help me now"

R5" Cause they're just girls breaking hearts  
Eyes bright, uptight, just girls  
But she can't be what you need if she's 17  
They're just girls  
They're just girls"

Rocky" Cause They're just girls breaking hearts  
Eyes bright, uptight, just girls  
But she can't be what you need if she's 17  
They're just girls  
They're just girls"

Riker" Cause they're just girls...  
Just girls, they're just girls..."*Dez walks in an sits next to Ally*

Rocky" what song are we doing now?"

Riker" Rather be by Clean Bandit"

Ross" We're a thousand miles from comfort  
We have traveled land and sea  
But as long as you are with me  
There's no place I'd rather be  
I would wait forever  
Exulted in the seam  
As long as I am with you  
My heart continues to beat"

Rydel and Ross" With every step we take  
Kyoto to The Bay  
Strolling so casually  
We're different and the same  
Gave you another name  
Switch up the batteries"

Rydel and Ross" If you gave me a chance I would take it  
It's a shot in the dark but I'll make it  
Loaded gun at her heart, you can't shame me  
When I am with you, there's no place I rather be"

Rydel, Riker and Ross" No, no, no, no, no place I rather be  
No, no, no, no, no place I rather be  
No, no, no, no, no place I rather be"

Ross" We staked out on a mission  
To find our inner peace  
Make it everlasting  
So nothing's incomplete  
It's easy being with you  
Sacred simplicity  
As long as we're together  
There's no place I rather be"

Rydel and Ross" With every step we take  
Kyoto to The Bay  
Strolling so casually  
We're different and the same  
Gave you another name  
Switch up the batteries"

Ross" If you gave me a chance I would take it  
It's a shot in the dark but I'll make it  
Loaded gun at her heart, you can't shame me  
When I am with you, there's no place I rather be"

Ross, Riker and Rydel No, no, no, no, no place I rather be  
No, no, no, no, no place I rather be  
No, no, no, no, no place I rather be"

Ross" When I am with you, there's no place I rather be"

Rydel and Ross" If you gave me a chance I would take it  
It's a shot in the dark but I'll make it  
Loaded gun at her heart, you can't shame me  
When I am with you, there's no place I rather be"

Ross, Riker and Rydel" No, no, no, no, no place I rather be  
No, no, no, no, no place I rather be  
No, no, no, no, no place I rather be  
When I am with you, there's no place I rather be"

Ally" you guys should so do that song on tour"

Ross" yeah it would be Awesome!"*Rocky looks at Ally he walks over to her pulls her off the ground grabs her hand and pulls her upstairs to her room*

Ally" why are we in my room Rock?"

Rocky" because I want to ask you something and play you a song I've been working on for you"

Ally" what do you need to ask me?"

Rocky" you'll see"*he starts playing Fallin' For You

Rocky" You like mismatched socks with polka dots  
You like your pizza cold; I think that's hot  
You like to swim at night when the moon is full  
You think that makes you strange; I think that's cool"

*Riker walks in*

Riker "And you say you're scared  
That I won't be there  
Baby, I swear  
I'm not going anywhere"

Ross, Rydel and Ratliff walk in*

R5" You can change your hair  
Five times a week  
You can change your name  
Get a little bit crazy  
You can dance in the rain  
Rockin' secondhand chic  
But I live for the day  
That I'm calling you baby"

Rocky" 'Cause I'm falling for you  
For everything that you do  
Baby, I'm falling for you  
You might be crazy  
But baby,  
I'm falling for you"

Rocky" I seem predictable, vanilla plain.  
And all the mannequins – they look the same.  
There's no one else like you – one of a kind.  
And I'm a lucky guy 'cause you're all mine."

Riker" And you say, you're scared  
That I won't be there  
Baby, I swear  
I'm not going anywhere"

R5 "You can change your hair  
Five times a week  
You can change your name  
Get a little bit crazy  
You can dance in the rain  
Rockin' secondhand chic  
But I live for the day  
That I'm calling you baby"

Rocky" 'Cause I'm falling for you  
For everything that you do  
Baby, I'm falling for you  
You might be crazy  
But baby,  
I'm falling for you"

Ross" Yeah _[12x]_  
You might be crazy  
But baby I'm falling for you"

Rocky" You like mismatched socks with polka dots  
You like your pizza cold  
Yeah, I'm falling for you, falling for you"

R5" You can change your hair  
Five times a week  
You can change your name  
Get a little bit crazy  
You can dance in the rain  
Rockin secondhand chic  
But I live for the day  
That I'm calling you baby"

Rocky" 'Cause I'm falling for you  
For everything that you do  
Baby, I'm falling for you  
You might be crazy  
But baby,  
I'm falling for you"

Ross" Yeah _[12x]_  
I'm falling  
I'm falling for you"

Rocky" Yeah _[12x]_  
You might be crazy  
But baby I'm falling for you"*Riker, Rydel, Ratliff and Ross leave*

Ally" I loved the song"*she said while blushing*

Rocky" im glad you uh... like it... I have to go"* he gets up and runs out of the leaving a very confused Ally, Rydel walks back in*

Rydel" what just happened?"

Ally" don't ask me one minute he's about to tell me something then he got up and left"

Rydel" the boys are probably talking to him now so why don't we do some girly stuff!"

Ally" fine what do what to do?"

Rydel" for one im redying your hair and fixing you chipped nails"*Rydel grabs Ally drags her into the bathroom gets the hair dye and starts applying it while she did that Ally was taking of her nail polish and looking for her white and black nail polish*

_ *Meanwhile with the guys_*

Riker" what happened?"

Rocky" okay it was after we sang her the song I was going to tell her but I chickened out and ran"

Ross" your an idiot"

Rocky" gee thanks"*he rolls his eyes at Ross*

Ratliff" why didn't you tell I get you "chickened out" but you still should of told her"

Ryland" your the one to talk you haven't told Dels you like her"*Ratliff looked down and blushed*

Riker" whatever lets go look for the girls"*the guys walk up stairs went to Ally's room saw them Ally had her hair in a towel and was painting her nails and Rydel also had a towel on her head and was painting her toes*

Rocky" what's up with the towels?

Rydel" we dyed our hair"

Ratliff" um why?"

Ally" because we can"* she said while checking her nails a timer went off and the girls took off their towels and started blow drying their hair, Rocky, Ratliff, Riker and Dez sat on the bed while Ross, Ryland sat on the floor*" I just notice Austin and Trish aren't here"

Ryland" Trish had something to do and I think he went with her"*Ally hair was dried her hair was now light brown with blonde tip and had pink, green and blue streaks, Rydel's was the same color as before but had pink , blue and green streaks* Ally suddenly had a song idea in her had ran a grabbed her book and started writing when she was done she got Rocky's Guitar and started playing

Ally" Elevator buttons and morning air  
Strangers' silence makes me wanna take the stairs  
If you were here we'd laugh about their vacant stares  
But right now my time is theirs"

"Seems like there's always someone who disapproves  
They'll judge it like they know about me and you  
And the verdict comes from those with nothing else to do  
The jury's out, but my choice is you"

"So don't you worry your pretty little mind  
People throw rocks at things that shine  
And life makes love look hard  
The stakes are high, the water's rough  
But this love is ours"

"You never know what people have up their sleeves  
Ghosts from your past gonna jump out at me  
Lurking in the shadows with their lip gloss smiles  
But I don't care 'cause right now you're mine"

"And you'll say  
Don't you worry your pretty little mind  
People throw rocks at things that shine  
And life makes love look hard  
The stakes are high, the water's rough  
But this love is ours"

"And it's not theirs to speculate  
If it's wrong and  
Your hands are tough  
But they are where mine belong and  
I'll fight their doubt and give you faith  
With this song for you"

_*Ally looks at Rocky when se sings the next line*_

"'Cause I love the gap between your teeth  
And I love the riddles that you speak  
And any snide remarks from my father about your tattoos will be ignored  
'Cause my heart is yours"

"So don't you worry your pretty little mind  
People throw rocks at things that shine  
And life makes love look hard  
Don't you worry your pretty little mind  
People throw rocks at things that shine  
But they can't take what's ours  
They can't take what's ours"

"The stakes are high, the water's rough  
But this love is ours"

Rydel" I think we all know who that song was about"*she said with a smug look and Rocky and Ally look down and blush a deep red*

Riker" okay its almost midnight we should head to bed now"*everyone left Ally's room but Rocky he waited for her to come out of the bathroom, Ally changed into a black tank top and red shorts and braided her hair she walked out to see Rocky on her bed asleep, she turns off the lights and gets in to her bed. Rocky pulls her close to him and Ally is fast asleep now.

* * *

**A/N R5 actually did a cover of Rather be its on SiriusXM's YouTube page **


	9. Somebody i used to know

Ally woke up with a big smile on her face she turned around to face Rocky while he slept. She looked over his shoulder to see the clock it read 9:30AM she decided it was time to start packing for tour, she picked up Rocky's arm and slid out from underneath it and walked over to her closet grabbed her suit cases in the one suitcase she put skinny jeans, skirts, she also packed her necessities and shirts and tank tops and sweatshirts and sweatpants, in the other suit case she packed her shoes and bathroom supplies then she packed her backpack she put her iPad , laptop , a few books and notepads , chargers , her iPod, headphones, hair ties and headbands. after she finished packing she looked over at the clock it was now 10:15, she changed into a blue ruffled tank top , black ripped skinny jeans and black rhinestone knee high boots with a black leather jacket and loosely curled her hair. she then went over to Rocky and jumped on him*

Ally" ROCKY! wake up!"*he groaned and opened his eyes to see Ally hovering over him, he then flipped then to where he's now hovering her*

Rocky" that was not nice"

Ally" I don't care it got you up didn't it"*she said with a smirk then blushed when she saw how close they are*"aren't you going to let me up?"

Rocky" nope"*with a devious smirk,Ally pushed him off and went down stairs and walked into the kitchen made some coffee and went to the living room and turned on the TV and sat down on the couch waiting for everyone to come down stairs*

Rydel" hey Kit I see we're matching"* Rydel said while walking into the room, Rydel is wearing the same thing as Ally but her shirt was pink*

Ally" did you pack for tonight?"

Rydel" yeah this morning"

Ally" same here at least you didn't have a monkey in your bed and by monkey I mean Rocky"

Rocky" hurtful"*as he walked into the room a sat between Ally and Rydel*

Dez" hey people where's the coffee?" Ally stood up and got Dez and her self coffee, she walked back handed Dez his cup and sat next to Rocky again*

Ally" what are todays plan?"

Ryland" sound check later today the first concert of the tour oh and Ally , Dez I was told that Trish and Austin can't be on tour he's recording a new album and that they left yesterday"

Ally" why didn't they tell us before they left?"

Ryland" last minute planning"

Ally" gotcha, so what time if sound check?"

Riker" 12 and the concert is at 7"

Ally" okay its 10:30 now we have a little time before we have to go how are we getting there?"

Ryland" the bus is meeting us at the house"

Rydel" how are we going to the venue?"

Ally" you guys go in Riker's and me and Dez will take my car?"

Rocky" Dez is driving right?"

Ally" duh! he took my keys and won't give them back"*she said with a glare at Rocky and Dez*

Riker" whatever lets go"*they get in their cars and went to the venue, they pull up to the venue, they start setting up*

Ryland" okay Als what songs are you doing for sound check?"

Ally" im starting with parachute"*they start playing the music*

Ally" I remember life before  
Faraway dreams and locking doors  
Then you came, then you came  
Afraid to fall, to be free  
Always were our worst enemy  
Isn't what, what you see  
I took time to realize  
That I couldn't do it by myself, myself"

Rydel and Ally "There's no gravity when you're next to me  
You always break my fall like a parachute  
When you're holding me so well it's like I barely breathe  
You always break my fall, my fall  
Like a parachute  
You're my parachute"

Ally" With you it all begins  
Feeling okay in my own skin  
So alive, I'm so alive  
I know this life isn't gonna be perfect  
The ups and downs are gonna be worth it  
As long as I'm, I'm with you"

Rydel and Ally "There's no gravity when you're next to me  
You always break my fall like a parachute  
When you're holding me so well it's like I barely breathe  
You always break my fall, my fall  
You're my parachute"

Ally" When I'm standing at the edge  
Inside I'm all way down  
And I second-guess myself  
You better catch me now  
Woah, woah  
Woah, woah  
Never touch the ground"

Ally" There's no gravity when you're next to me  
You always break my fall like a parachute  
When you're holding me so well it's like I barely breathe  
You always break my fall, my fall  
Like my parachute  
You're my parachute"

Ryland" okay we have a half hour left of sound check"* they start playing forget about you*

Riker" Oh no, here we go  
Hear your voice on the radio  
Like every single song is about you, uh"

Riker" Every sec that we spent  
Like cement stuck up in my head  
Got me so distracted and confused"

Ross" Baby, I think I've lost my mind  
Feels like you crashed into my life  
I keep on losin' track of time  
I'm so messed up, yeah"

R5"I'm so messed up!"

R5" I can't remember what I did tonight  
Or even yesterday  
Like dude, where's my car?  
Excuse me, what's my name?"

R5" Someone gave me these clothes  
I can't remember who  
My mind's a total blank  
But I just can't forget about you,  
Ooh ooh oh (forget about you)"

Riker" Think that it's comin' back  
Something about the time we had  
Wish that we would've been recordin' "

Riker" So right, super tight  
Can't recall a thing last night  
But woke up with a smile in the morning"

Ross" Baby, I think I've lost my mind  
Feels like you crashed into my life  
I keep on losin' track of time  
I'm so messed up, yeah"

R5" I'm so messed up!"

R5" I can't remember what I did tonight (did tonight)  
Or even yesterday  
Like, dude, where's my car?  
Excuse me, what's my name? (excuse me what's my name)"

R5" Someone gave me these clothes  
I can't remember who  
My mind's a total blank  
But I just can't forget about you,  
Ooh oh oh forget about you  
Forget about you"

Ross"I just can't forget about you  
(Yeah, you, you, you)  
Forget about you  
(Oh, I just can't forget about you)"

Ross"Which way is up? Which way is down?  
Can't stop this room from spinning 'round  
I'm floating high, high off the ground  
Caught in my head, can't get you out"

R5" I can't remember what I did tonight  
Or even yesterday  
Like, dude, where's my car?  
Excuse me, what's my name? (oh oh ohhhh)"

R5" Someone gave me these clothes  
I can't remember who  
My mind's a total blank  
But I just can't forget about you,  
(Ooh ooh oh) ooh forget about you"

R5" I just can't forget about you (ooh oh ooh)  
Forget about you"

Ross" Oh, woah  
Oh, woah, oh, oh, oh  
Oh, whoah, oh  
Oh, oh, oh"

Ryland" okay Ally what song are you doing now?"

Ally" im doing back to December"*the music starts*

Ally" I'm so glad you made time to see me.  
How's life? Tell me how's your family?  
I haven't seen them in a while.  
You've been good, busier than ever,  
We small talk, work and the weather,  
Your guard is up and I know why.  
Because the last time you saw me  
Is still burned in the back of your mind.  
You gave me roses and I left them there to die."

"So this is me swallowing my pride,  
Standing in front of you saying, "I'm sorry for that night,"  
And I go back to December all the time.  
It turns out freedom ain't nothing but missing you.  
Wishing I'd realized what I had when you were mine.  
I'd go back to December, turn around and make it all right.  
I go back to December all the time."

"These days I haven't been sleeping,  
Staying up, playing back myself leavin'.  
When your birthday passed and I didn't call.  
And I think about summer, all the beautiful times,  
I watched you laughing from the passenger side.  
Realized I loved you in the fall."

"And then the cold came, the dark days when fear crept into my mind  
You gave me all your love and all I gave you was "Goodbye".

"So this is me swallowing my pride  
Standing in front of you saying, "I'm sorry for that night."  
And I go back to December all the time.  
It turns out freedom ain't nothing but missing you,  
Wishing I'd realized what I had when you were mine.  
I'd go back to December, turn around and change my own mind  
I go back to December all the time."

"I miss your tanned skin, your sweet smile,  
So good to me, so right  
And how you held me in your arms that September night  
The first time you ever saw me cry."

"Maybe this is wishful thinking,  
Probably mindless dreaming,  
But if we loved again, I swear I'd love you right."

"I'd go back in time and change it but I can't.  
So if the chain is on your door I understand."

"But this is me swallowing my pride  
Standing in front of you saying, "I'm sorry for that night."  
And I go back to December...  
It turns out freedom ain't nothing but missing you,  
Wishing I'd realized what I had when you were mine.  
I'd go back to December, turn around and make it all right.  
I'd go back to December, turn around and change my own mind"

"I go back to December all the time.  
All the time."

Ryland" okay good, one song left and then we can leave" *they start playing things are looking up*

Ross" You were a business, I was a start up  
You were like high speed, I was on dial up  
I needed caffeine, you were a Starbucks  
A Starbucks"  
Riker"(A double-shot)"

Ross" You were a record, I was a remix  
You were the sunshine, I was a rain check  
You needed time but you were my Rolex  
Riker" My Rolex (my Rolex)"

Ross" I couldn't get it right  
'Til you opened up my eyes  
You turn my whole world upside down"

Ratliff" (two, three, four)"

R5" Things are lookin' up  
Things are lookin' up  
I couldn't find a star in the sky  
But now that I found us  
Things are lookin' up  
Even when I'm down  
Had about enough  
Lookin' at the ground  
I couldn't find a star in the sky  
But now that I found us  
Things are lookin' up"

Ross"You were a diamond, I was a coal mine  
You were a free-way, I was a stop sign  
I was a pay check, you're like a gold mine, a gold mine"

Riker and Rocky" (money, money)"

Ross"I couldn't get it right  
'Til you opened up my eyes  
You turned my whole world upside down"

R5" Things are lookin' up  
Things are lookin' up  
I couldn't find a star in the sky  
But now that I found us  
Things are lookin' up  
Even when I'm down  
Had about enough  
Lookin' at the ground  
I couldn't find a star in the sky  
But now that I found us  
Things are lookin' up"

_[2x]_  
R5" I've been up and I've been down  
Girl you make my world go 'round  
There's nothin' like the high I found  
Things are lookin' up  
Things are lookin' up"

R5" Things are lookin' up  
Things are lookin' up  
I couldn't find a star in the sky  
But now that I found us  
Things are lookin' up  
Even when I'm down  
Had about enough  
Lookin' at the ground  
I couldn't find a star in the sky  
But now that I found us  
Things are lookin' "

R5" Things are lookin' up  
Things are lookin' up  
I couldn't find a star in the sky  
But now that I found us  
Things are lookin' up  
Even when I'm down  
Had about enough  
Lookin' at the ground  
I couldn't find a star in the sky  
But now that I found us  
Things are lookin' up"

Ryland" and we're done with sound check"

Ally" what are doing until 7 its 4:15?"

Riker" we eat then we change into our concert clothes"

Rydel" lets head to Ally's "* they drive to Ally's, they walk into her kitchen the boys start making burgers and the girls make the dessert*

*30 minutes later after they eat*

Riker" what color are we wearing? how about blue?"

Everyone but Riker" no"

Ally" you guys wear whatever and im going upstairs to change, you coming Dells?"*the girls walk upstairs, the boys decided to wear black jeans and whatever colored shirt*

Ally" okay you shower while I pick your outfit"

Rydel" okay"* Rydel walks into the bathroom, for Rydel's outfit Ally picked a dress that's light pink on top and the bottom is black and gray stripped with a black leather jacket and black heels, Rydel walks out changes does her hair like Ally's and does a black smoky eye look, for Ally's outfit she picked a off shoulder half sleeved white lace dress with brown knee high boots, she loosely curled her hair did natural make up and put on the necklace Rocky gave her. The girls walk down stairs to see the guys are ready***(A/N the dress link is on my profile)**

Ryland" the bus will be here soon and then we will be heading to the venue"

Riker" what should we do until then?"

Ally" im watching a movie"* walks into the living room and puts tangled in everyone walks in and sits down*

*45 minutes later*

Ryland" the buses are here"* everyone grabs their stuff and puts in on the bus and they drive to the venue*"okay guys 15 minutes until show time"

Ally" okay boss"*she rolled her eyes*

Riker" okay lets go"* they walk out on stage and started playing loud*

Ross" Looking for the one tonight  
But I can't see you  
Cause I'm blinded by all the lights, ooh  
And I can never get it right  
I need a breakthrough  
Why are you so hard to find? ooh"

Rocky" I've been searching every city  
Never giving up  
'Til I find my angel  
Diamond in the rough  
Looking for a signal  
Baby turn it up tonight"

R5" Come on get loud loud let it out  
Shout it out from the rooftops  
Come on get loud 'til they shut us down.  
Come on get loud loud let it out  
Show me everything that you've got  
Come on get loud loud I need you now  
Baby let me hear it loud"

Rydel and Ross" Na Na Na Na Na Naa  
Na Na Na Na Na Naa  
Na Na Na Na Na Naa "

Ross" Looking for the light to shine  
To start a fire  
Girl I'll be the first in line ooh  
And baby when our stars align  
We can't get no higher  
You just give me a sign"

R5" Come on get loud loud let it out  
Shout it out from the rooftops  
Come on get loud 'til they shut us down  
Come on get loud loud let it out  
Show me everything that you've got  
Come on get loud loud I need you now  
Baby let me hear it loud"

Ross and Rydel" Na Na Na Na Na Naa  
Na Na Na Na Na Naa  
Na Na Na Na Na Naa

(Na Na Na Na Na Naa  
Na Na Na Na Na Naa  
Na Na Na Na Na Naa  
Looking for the one tonight  
Na Na Na Na Na Naa  
Na Na Na Na Na Naa  
I've been looking for the one tonight)"

R5" Come on get loud loud let it out  
Shout it out from the rooftops  
Come on get loud 'til they shut us down  
Come on get loud loud let it out  
Show me everything that you've got  
Come on get loud loud I need you now  
Baby let me hear you loud

Na Na Na Na Na Naa  
Na Na Na Na Na Naa  
Na Na Na Na Na Naa"

Riker" Baby let me hear it loud"

R5" Na Na Na Na Na Naa  
Na Na Na Na Na Naa  
Na Na Na Na Na Naa"

Riker" Baby let me hear it loud"

R5" Na Na Na Na Na Naa  
Na Na Na Na Na Naa

I've been looking for the one tonight"

*_6 songs later*_

Rocky" okay we're bring out a special guest"*Ally walks out and the band starts playing somebody I used to know*

Ally" Now and then I think of when we were together  
Like when you said you felt so happy you could die  
Told myself that you were right for me  
But felt so lonely in your company  
But that was love and it's an ache I still remember"

Rocky"You can get addicted to a certain kind of sadness  
Like resignation to the end, always the end  
So when we found that we could not make sense  
Well you said that we would still be friends  
But I'll admit that I was glad that it was over"

Rocky and Ally" But you didn't have to cut me off  
Make out like it never happened and that we were nothing  
And I don't even need your love  
But you treat me like a stranger and that feels so rough  
No you didn't have to stoop so low  
Have your friends collect your records and then change your number  
I guess that I don't need that though  
Now you're just somebody that I used to know"

Rocky" Now you're just somebody that I used to know  
Now you're just somebody that I used to know"

Ally" Now and then I think of all the times you screwed me over  
But had me believing it was always something that I'd done  
But I don't wanna live that way  
Reading into every word you say  
You said that you could let it go  
And I wouldn't catch you hung up on somebody that you used to know"

Rocky and Ally" But you didn't have to cut me off  
Make out like it never happened and that we were nothing  
And I don't even need your love  
But you treat me like a stranger and that feels so rough  
No you didn't have to stoop so low  
Have your friends collect your records and then change your number  
I guess that I don't need that though  
Now you're just somebody that I used to know"

Rocky"Somebody  
(I used to know)  
Somebody  
(Now you're just somebody that I used to know)

(I used to know)  
(That I used to know)  
(I used to know)  
Somebody "

Riker" last song of the night"* they start playing I want you bad*

Ross" In the back of a taxi cab,  
One quick turn you were on my lap,  
We touched hands and we pulled them back, yeah,  
I want you bad!"

Ross" And even though it should be so wrong,  
I can't help but feel this strong,  
Cause the way you turn me on like  
A light switch"

R5" I might just go crazy,  
'Cause you're my best friend's baby,  
But you got me thinking maybe, just maybe,  
I don't know what to do!"

R5" I'm in love with someone else's girl  
You rock my world,  
But you're the one that I can't have,  
Girl, I want you bad!"

R5" In my crazy mind  
I'm with you all the time,  
Cause you're the best I never had,  
Oh girl, I want you bad!"

R5" Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh,  
Oh, oh, oh, oh,  
Oh, oh, oh, oh,

I want you bad!"

Ross" So hard to just pretend.  
It sucks, she's his girl and he's my friend,  
No good way for this to end, yeah,  
I want you bad!"

Ross" I wish someone could help me,  
This is just so unhealthy!  
And everything you got just kills me,  
Goin' guilty!"

R5" Go crazy!  
'Cause you're my best friend's baby,  
But you got me thinking maybe, just maybe,  
I don't know what to do!"

Ross" I'm in love with someone else's girl,  
You rock my world,  
But you're the one that I can't have,  
Girl, I want you bad!"

R5" In my crazy mind  
I'm with you all the time,  
Cause you're the best I never had,  
Oh, girl I want you bad!"

R5" Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh,  
Oh, oh, oh, oh,  
Oh, oh, oh, oh,"

Ross"I want you bad!"

Riker" I want you, I want you,  
I want you, I want you,  
I want you, I want you,"

Ros and Rocky" I want you bad!  
(I want you bad!)"

Riker" I want you, I want you,  
I want you, I want you,  
I want you, I want you,  
I want you"

Ross" I might just go crazy!  
'Cause you're my best friend's baby,  
But you got me thinking maybe, just maybe,  
I don't know what to do!"

R5" I'm in love with someone else's girl,  
You rock my world,  
But you're the one that I can't have,  
Girl, I want you bad!"

Ross" In my crazy mind  
I'm with you all the time,  
Cause you're the best I never had,  
Oh, girl, I want you bad!"

R5" Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh,  
Oh, oh, oh, oh,  
Oh, oh, oh, oh,

I want you bad!

Oh, girl, I want you bad!"

Rydel" thank you everyone that came out to see us"*they walk off the stage to see Rocky being tackled to the ground by Ally*

Ally" you guys were awesome!"

Riker" thanks Alls"*he said while laughing at Rocky*

Rocky" will you get off me!"

Ally" nope think of it as revenge for this morning"*she said with a smirk then motions for Dez to help her up*

Riker" okay lets head to the bus seeing as everything is loaded"* they walk on to the bus and change out of their concert clothes and into sweatshirts and pants and the headed to their bunks and fell asleep the minute their heads hit the pillow*

**A/N what do you guys think?**


	10. Skinny love

**A/N okay the weirdest thing happen to me I was asleep and out of nowhere my light bulb exploited and my lamp wasn't even on! talk about freaky anyway on with the story **

* * *

Ally woke up when she face planted the floor when the bus made a sharp turn the first person to hear her was Riker

Riker" what are you doing?"*he asked while helping her up*

Ally" im hugging the floor"*she said sarcastically*" is everyone still sleeping?"

Riker" yup they're so lazy"

Rydel" im not lazy I just like my beauty sleep and I bet you the boys will say the same thing"

Ally" yeah okay im getting an ice pack"*gets up and opens the freezer and puts the ice on her head*

Rydel" what's with the ice?"

Riker" she face planted the floor"

Rydel" how did you manage to do that"

Ally" I fell off my bunk"*Rydel fell over laughing*" yeah yeah laugh it up"

Rocky" what is Rydel laughing at?"* as he and Ryland walk in to the room*

Riker" how Ally face planted the floor"

Ryland" that's explains the ice pack"*he said while sitting down next to Ally*

Ally" it's not my fault the bus made a sharp turn and my bunk is in the middle"

Rydel" don't sweat it we all done that before"

Ross" im pretty sure me and Rocky did that a lot"

Ally" two things one where's Dez and E-Rat? second is today a travel day or is there a concert?"

Ryland" travel day but we're stoping here until 3 then its back on the road and who know where they are"

Ratliff" whose missing?"

Riker" where did you come from?"

Ratliff" didn't your parents have that talk with you?"*everyone laughed at that*

Riker" im just going to ignore that, okay what do you guys want to do?"*everyone but Riker I don't know*

Ally" while you guys think im going to change"*Ally walks over to her suit case picks a pink lace tank top and light washed ripped skinny jeans and brown knee-high boots she grabs Rocky's gray aeropostale jacket, she does her make up natural with light pink lip-gloss and fishtails her hair, she walks to her bunk grabs her phone and walks out to where everyone else is and sits next to Rocky*

Ally" what did you guys come up with?"

Rydel" nothing yet and is that Rocky's jacket? where's the one he gave you?"

Ally" I forgot to pack it"* she said it with a pout and Rydel laughed at her face*" oh I know what me and Della can do"

Rydel" what?"

Ally" we can do girl stuff like get our nails done and walk around at the park"

Rydel" im down just let me change"* she walks to her suit case and picks a strapless navy blue dress with white polka dots with white wedges and puts on a gray and navy Hoodie Varsity Jacket does her make up like Ally's and French braided her hair she walks to her bunk and grabs her's and Ally's sunglasses and her phone and walked out the others*

Ally" ready oh and the boys are walking with us"*she said as she jumped onto Rocky's back*

Rydel" okay then"* they start walking to the mall once they got there the girls walk into the nail place and the guys went to the movie/game store*

_-An hour later- _

_the girls walk out of the nail place Ally got her nails mint green and on her ring finger she has white stripes with a anchor and Rydel got hers pink with white lace __design_ on them and like Ally's she has an anchor on her ring finger. they walk into the store the boys are in Ally runs and jumps onto Rocky's back again and leans her head on his shoulder

Rydel" yeah all we did was talk and get our nails done"

Ryland" we should be heading back its almost 2"*they walk out and start heading to the bus*

Rocky*he turns is head to Ally's and asks her " what am I to you? just a friend? a best friend or something more?"

Ally" well we're best friends and if you want it could be something more"*Rocky stops walking and looks at her Ally is confused and gets off his back and ran to Dez and Rydel, Ratliff and Riker walk up to Rocky*

_-With Rocky- _

Riker" what just happened?"*Rocky explains what happened and Riker and Ratliff hit him over the head*

Rocky" what was that for"* he said while rubbing where they hit him*

Ratliff" for being an idiot"

Rocky" how am I an idiot?"

Riker" because you made her think you don't like that way"

Rocky" I was just shocked that she basically said she likes me"

Ryland" how could you not see that she likes you? everyone but you saw that"

_-With Ally- _

Dez" what happened?"*Ally tells them*

Rydel" there's plenty of fish in the sea"

Ally" yeah but there not Rocky"*she walks away from them and walks to the back of the bus shuts the door and grabs her piano and starts playing*

Ally" Come on skinny love just last the year,  
Pour a little salt we were never here,  
My my my, my my my, my-my my-my...  
Staring at the sink of blood and crushed veneer."

"Tell my love to wreck it all,  
Cut out all the ropes and let me fall,  
My my my, my my my, my-my my-my...  
Right in the moment this order's tall."

"And I told you to be patient,  
And I told you to be fine,  
And I told you to be balanced,  
And I told you to be kind,  
And in the morning I'll be with you,  
But it will be a different kind,  
'Cause I'll be holding all the tickets,  
And you'll be owning all the fines."

*Rocky is out side the door leaning out the wall with his head back against the wall*

"Come on skinny love, what happened here?  
Suckle on the hope in light brassieres,  
My my my, my my my, my-my my-my...  
Sullen load is full, so slow on the split."

"And I told you to be patient,  
And I told you to be fine,  
And I told you to be balanced,  
And I told you to be kind,  
And now all your love is wasted,  
Then who the hell was I?  
'Cause now I'm breaking at the britches,  
And at the end of all your lines."

"Who will love you?  
Who will fight?  
And who will fall far behind?"

"Come on skinny love,  
My my my, my my my, my-my my-my...  
My my my, my my my, my-my my-my."*Rocky walks in shuts and locks the door walks over to her she moves to the couch and Rocky goes to the piano and plays a familiar song*

Rocky*he looks at her" What would I do without your smart mouth?  
Drawing me in, and you kicking me out  
You've got my head spinning, no kidding, I can't pin you down  
What's going on in that beautiful mind  
I'm on your magical mystery ride  
And I'm so dizzy, don't know what hit me, but I'll be alright"

"My head's under water  
But I'm breathing fine  
You're crazy and I'm out of my mind"

" 'Cause all of me  
Loves all of you  
Love your curves and all your edges  
All your perfect imperfections  
Give your all to me  
I'll give my all to you  
You're my end and my beginning  
Even when I lose I'm winning  
'Cause I give you all of me  
And you give me all of you, ohoh"

*by now Ally has tears in her eyes as he sings*

" How many times do I have to tell you  
Even when you're crying you're beautiful too  
The world is beating you down, I'm around through every mood  
You're my downfall, you're my muse  
My worst distraction, my rhythm and blues  
I can't stop singing, it's ringing, in my head for you"

" My head's under water  
But I'm breathing fine  
You're crazy and I'm out of my mind"

"'Cause all of me  
Loves all of you  
Love your curves and all your edges  
All your perfect imperfections  
Give your all to me  
I'll give my all to you  
You're my end and my beginning  
Even when I lose I'm winning  
'Cause I give you all of me  
And you give me all of you, ohoh"

"Give me all of you  
Cards on the table, we're both showing hearts  
Risking it all, though it's hard"

" 'Cause all of me  
Loves all of you  
Love your curves and all your edges  
All your perfect imperfections  
Give your all to me  
I'll give my all to you  
You're my end and my beginning  
Even when I lose I'm winning  
'Cause I give you all of me  
And you give me all of you"

"I give you all of me  
And you give me all of you, ohoh"

Ally" I take this as you telling me you like me"

Rocky" I was just shocked that you liked me the way I like you and im going to take this moment and ask you to be my girlfriend"

Ally" well duh idiot I would be stupid to say no"* they hear a bunch of awh's and they open the door to see the guys and Dells fall to the floor*

the guys minus Rocky" it was Rydel's idea"

Rydel" way to throw me under the bus"

Ally" way to ruin the moment guys*she rolled her eyes*" well im going to my bunk, is there a concert tomorrow and where?"

Ryland" yeah at Las Vegas"

Ally" k"* she walks to her suit case pulls out a white tank top and gray Capri sweatpants walks into the bathroom changes and puts on Rocky's sweatshirt and her tall brown ugg boots, she walks out and heads to her bunk pulls out her IPod and headphones and pulls up into her bunk closes the curtain and opens her bunk windows curtains and hits paly on her IPod and leans back and stares out the window -15 minutes later- Ally's bunk curtain opens and closes she feels some one wrap their arms around her and put their head on her neck she turns and see's Rocky*

Ally" what are you doing?"*she asks while pulling out her headphones and turning to face him*

Rocky" I got bored a thought why not see what my girlfriend is doing"* Ally blushing when he says girlfriend*

Ally" well what do want to do?"

Rocky" well its almost seven so how about movie night with everyone else"

Ally" okay"* they leave Ally's bunk and walk to where everyone else is*" do you guys want to have an movie night?"

Everyone but Rocky and Ally" yeah"* Ally puts in soul surfer walks over to Rocky and sits on his lap and hits play, half way in the movie Ally and Rydel fall asleep Ally curled up into a ball on Rocky's lap and Rydel is asleep on Ratliff's lap the boys put blankets over the girls and the guys start playing on the Xbox

- 3 hours later-

the boys decided to head to their bunks and Rocky and Ratliff carry Ally and Rydel to theirs and soon everyone is asleep

the next morning

Ally wakes up before everyone else to see that the bus has stopped and that their at the concert place she looks at the clock and see's its 11:35 she gets up and walks over to her suit case pulls out royal blue ruffled tank top and white ripped skinny jeans with knee-high brown boots did her hair loosely curled and did the smoky eye look with light pink lipstick, she turns around and jumps a little when she see's Rocky leaning in the door way looking her up and down with a smirk*

Ally" I thought you were still sleeping"

Rocky" nope I heard you walking around"

Ally" oh"* walks into the kitchen area and starts making breakfast she starts with the pancakes and has Rocky do the bacon, after the pancakes are done she moves on to the eggs and has Rocky wake everyone up, 45 minutes later everyone is in the front of the bus, Rydel gets up and walks to her suit case and grabs red bralette with a gray cardigan and light wash ripped skinny jeans and black combat boots does her make up natural and puts her hair in a high pony-tail, she walks out to everyone else*

Rydel" what time is the concert?

Ryland" in 3 hours"

Rydel" well me and ally are going to get ready"* the girls walk to the suit cases Ally picks a black tank top with a cream cardigan and a red scarf she then puts see through black tights on and dark washed shorts and black thigh high socks with brown combat boots, she does her hair in a high messy bun and does her eyes the smoky eye look and puts bright red lipstick on, she walked out see Rydel*

Rydel" whoa!"*Rydel picked a white V-neck crop top with a black cardigan and a burgundy skater skirt with black tights with black combat boots did her make up and hair just like Ally's, the girls look a the clock and see they have 2 hours before the concert they walk out to see the boys are sort of matching them the boys are wearing black skinny jeans, Riker's wearing a Black shirt that says_ soft rock is killing us_ on it with a red and white plaid shirt around his waist, Rocky's wearing a black tank top with red designs on it, Ross has a red tank top and his leather jacket and Ratliff is wearing a cat shirt and a cardigan and they all have converses on*

Ryland" okay show time"* they walk out they start the concert with What do I have to do the music starts*

Ross" You've got them all hypnotized  
Dragging them round by the eyes oh  
They're lined up shoulder to shoulder  
Like dominoes you keep knocking them over  
And all them fools got diamond rings just waiting for you (Riker"(waiting for you)"  
And I can't fool myself but we both know it's true"

Rocky" Cuz you walk into the room, girl you know you got it  
Baby look around, you got a lot of options  
What do I have to do? What do I have to do?  
You're looking like a queen, walking through the palace  
Fallin' on my knees, babe I'm losing balance  
What do I have to do?  
to be the latest choice?  
Oh Oh, Oh yeah Uh"

Ross" Your lips got me wondering why  
I'm tangled in lame pick up lines oh  
Something is taking over (Riker"(Something is taking over)"  
You've got my heart set on roller coaster  
I'm chasing you around, you got your leash on me, too (Riker" (your leash on me, too)"  
I wish that I could fool myself, but we both know it's true"

Rocky" Cuz you walk into the room, girl you know you got it  
Baby look around, you got a lot of options  
What do I have to do? What do I have to do?  
You're looking like a queen, walking through the palace  
Fallin' on my knees, babe I'm losing balance  
What do I have to do?"  
Riker"(Oh Oh Oh)"

Ross" See I will fly you to Paris  
I'll even learn the language  
Vous avez de très beaux yeux  
Oooh so beautiful  
Climb the Eiffel Tower  
Touch the moon and call it ours yeah  
Cuz it'd never shine as bright as you"

R5" When you walked into the room  
I never had a chance  
Tell me what do I have to do? (What do I have to do?) What do I have to do?"

Rocky" Cuz you walk into the room, girl you know you got it  
Baby look around, you got a lot of options  
What do I have to do? ( Riker "(What do I have to do?)" What do I have to do?  
You're looking like a queen, walking through the palace  
Fallin' on my knees (Riker "(fallin' on my knees yeah)", girl I'm losing balance  
What do I have to do?  
to be the latest choice  
Ooooh"

_-four songs later Ally walks on stage and the guys start playing me and you_

Ally walks off the stage a the guys start playing their last song

_[Riker:]_  
It's summertime, and you are all that's on my mind, Everyday.  
It seems like we, Could stay up and talk through the night.  
Oh what do you say?

_[Ross:]_  
Say you'll stay (_[R5:]_ hey-ey)  
Heyy (_[R5:]_ Sta-ay)  
I just keep on wishing everyday. (hey-ey)  
Hey (_[R5:]_ Sta-ay)

No More running around, running around  
(_[R5:]_ No more running around, no no no, no more running around, no no no)  
Running around,  
When I'm Around,  
Just say you'll stay.

_[Riker:]_  
Ramona's hair, (_[R5:]_ Ramona's Hair)  
She looks so cute in the clothes she wears. (_[Rocky:]_ Yep, So Cute Man)  
Her lips so sweet (_[R5:]_ Her lips so sweet)  
And when I walk her to the door, I'm thinking,  
Gee, Just give me one more kiss I'm begging please.

_[Ross:]_  
Say you'll stay (_[R5:]_ hey-ey)  
Heyy (_[R5:]_ Sta-ay)  
I just keep on wishing everyday. (hey-ey)  
Hey (_[R5:]_ Sta-ay)

No More running around, running around  
(_[R5:]_ No more running around, no no no, no more running around, no no no)  
Running around,  
When I'm Around,  
Just say you'll stay.

(_[R5:]_ And who-oo)  
_[Ross:]_  
knows, when we are together,  
We never wanna go, oh-oh.  
(_[R5:]_ And you're not)  
For Any kind of weather.  
I just need to know, to know,  
That You,  
You'll be, there,  
Everytime I need you.

_[Ross:]_  
Say you'll stay (_[R5:]_ hey-ey)  
Hey (_[R5:]_ Sta-ay)  
I just keep on wishing everyday. (hey-ey)  
Hey (_[R5:]_ Sta-ay)

No More running around

Say you'll stay (_[R5:]_ hey-ey)  
Hey (_[R5:]_ Sta-ay)  
I just keep on wishing everyday. (hey-ey)  
Hey (_[R5:]_ Sta-ay)

No More running around, running around  
(_[R5:]_ No more running around, no no no, no more running around, no no no)  
Running around,  
When I'm Around,  
Just say you'll stay.

Ross" thank you everyone that came out tonight"*they walk out to the bus the girls go and wash their face while the boy change, the girls change into black legging and white tank tops and gray moccasins, Ally puts Rocky's gray sweatshirt on and Rydel puts on Riker's black sweatshirt, they walk out to see the boy getting in their bunks*

Ally walks over to her bunk climes in closes the curtain same with everyone else soon everyone is asleep


End file.
